Brighter Than One
by MatterOfMoments
Summary: He's new. He's Famous. He's so-called hot. He's Just so full of himself. I totally despise him. But sometimes,when I am around him, I feel so different. Maybe he isn't so full of himself. But I'm Kim Crawford, I don't fall in love.- A.U
1. Meets and Greets

**Hey guys! I am MatterOfMoments, I used to be known as LiveLaughDance11, but I changed my pen name. Before you start reading, I want to say what inspired me for this story. I read a really good fanfic idea called Famous and I want to give thanks for whoever came up with that Idea. I also got inspired by a movie called Starstruck on Disney. (Your never too old to watch disney) And to the genius that came up with the idea of Kim hating Jack. Who if I'm not mistaken, is awakeningreality. She is an awsome writer by the way.**

**If anyone is wondering about my story Haunted Dojo, I'm putting it on a long hiatus, probably until after summer. I've lost inspiration and Interest. Sorry for everyone that liked that story :(**

**On another topic, my writing has gotten 'Improved' ever since I started fanfiction. So I will try to be using more of a mature vocabulary.**

**Oh and by the way, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! That's why I decided to wait until my birthday to put this up. I'm turning twelve. Let's see how many reviews I get for my birthday.**

**This story is A.U**

**Anyway, hope you likey ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin it, Lebron James Sneakers, Jansport, or the idea of Kim and Jack hating each other.**

* * *

**Chapter One:** Meets and Greets

The blonde teenager wrapped the tips of her fingers around the cold, metal lock and rapidly twisted it to the right, dialing the first number of her locker combination. The metal door swung open exposing her cluttered locker. She reached her arm inside and angrily rummaged through her books, searching for her utilities for her next class.

She slammed the locker door with a deafening sound. Her temper getting the best of her as she slowly breathed ragingly through her teeth. Eyeing the cause behind her infuriated expression.

"Whoa, what's up sunshine?" A sarcastic remark came from the latino strolling up to her in his Lebron James sneakers. The black-haired Mexican played on a teasing smirk as he saw the fuming blonde let out a frustrated sigh and press her back against her locker.

He carried a purple Jansport book bag hooked on his right shoulder and wore baggy pants that could barely be held up by the waist-band. No matter how 'Swag' he thought it was, Kim found it utterly ridiculous and disturbing. But that's Jerry in the eyes of anyone who is human; Ridiculous and disturbing.

Following him was her other best friend, Grace. The sassy brunette strutted closer to her in her high heels and short skirt, that couldn't be missed by anyone, and couldn't help but form a look of worry in her hazel brown eyes. The two of them, Kim and her, were like sisters. They told each other secrets without any hesitation, and reassuring one would never tell anyone else. They always trusted each other. And would always worry for one another.

"What's wrong?" The sweet sound of Grace's voice soothed Kim's ears the slightest bit. But Kim still had her temper in tact.

"The kid is ruining my life." Kim said as she clenched her fist into two tight balls. If you looked closely enough, it seemed as if hot fume was blowing out of her ears. The blonde was not only mad, she was -in fact- furious. And only a demented idiot would mess with her while she was like that.

"Which kid?" Asked a very confused, Jerry Martinez as he shrugged his shoulders in curiosity. Looking around curiously.

Kim didn't even have the decency to say his name without throwing up on her own shoes. She also didn't feel like saying innapropriate things about who she was glaring at with vicious intentions. Instead, she just gestured across the hall to the group of bundled up students hovering around the kid she was so easily annoyed by.

"Jack Anderson?"

Kim found it profoundly difficult to hold in a gag at the sound of his name chimed in her ears. She pursed her lips in, half anger; Half disgust. It was pretty clear that she didn't like him, scratch that -she detested him- and there was no doubt about it. And the boy had only been in seaford for (More-or-less) two days.

Though, what did this extremely charming brunet do to her?

_Nothing_

At least nothing yet.

"How could you not like him?" Started Grace, moving right in front of Kim's eyes, shielding her view. (Not that she was ungrateful) A look of disappointment twinkling in her eyes.

"He's new, he's hot, he's rich, and don't forget the fact that he's one of the most popular teenagers in the world." She ended with a high pitch girly scream; earning a roll in the eyes by Jerry. Who was probably sick of hearing this.

The fact that he's famous and get's everything he wants just by giving a sweet smile that can put anyone even her, in a trance. The fact that he's noticed everywhere. The fact that he's just like any other spoiled celebrity.

That.

_That's_ what she hated about him.

* * *

Jack Anderson _was -_as everyone inquired-'Famous'. He did come from a long descendants of well-known actors and singers. In fact, he _too_ was an actor and singer himself. A very young one at that. Ever since he'd been little, he had been noticed everywhere that's anywhere. Especially in school.

Though Jack had been used to moving around a lot, he took his last move as a surprise and it's been taking a little time to adjust to his new surroundings. To admit, he was a little mad at his parents for the unexpected change, but he had been used to that ever since he was little. That was his entire life; moving, countless of times, to places he didn't even know existed. After all, his parents _did_ say they weren't going to be moving in a long time; and look where he is standing now.

In Seaford hall.

Currently, the poor boy was trying really hard to surpass through all of the students bombarding him with an abundance of ridiculous questions. Questions like 'Could you sign this picture?' or 'Are you dating anyone?' Of course, all of the girls just desperately thrived for his attention while all of the boys just gave him dirty looks and constant glares.

All of them just _loved_ him and his egotistical personality. He was the center of attention and everybody knew it.

You would think it's the life to live. Being able to hang out with celebrities. Being noticed as the famous one. Stealing the attention from others without any intention.

Awesome right?...

Obviously, it wasn't pretty spacious being in the middle of the ambush. He deeply exhaled, releasing the final breath he was holding in; suddenly finding it hard to breath as he was being squished like a sponge.

As Jack finally managed to get out of the clump, he took out his schedule to verify his next class. You'd think two days would give someone enough time to memorize their whole entire schedule.

'_Science'_ Jack thought. '_So that's across the hall to the left and-_

His train of thoughts was interrupted as the bitter sound of someone's voice sliced through his ears at a high volume, obviously making him flinch.

And that _someone,_ was none other than the stubborn blonde girl.

"Excuse me!"

It's amazing how such a polite word could come out so acrid and 's head snapped away from the paper at the sound of a cold, bitter voice slicing through his ears. His eyes then focused on a girl with shoulder-length honey-blonde hair, dark chocolate brown eyes and rosy-red cheeks. In other words to Jack, she was beautiful. But spread across her face, was an infuriated expression almost washing away all her other features that Jack was so easily stunned by.

"What?" He asked, as politely as he could. Considering the fact that this girl he barely knows just snaps at him like her life depended on it. Although, He _had _seen her around before in his classes. But they never even talked or anything. And boy, was he was glad they hadn't.

Once Jack showed his entire face to her, her expression gained even more anger. (If possible) And her lips pursed into a straight line as she crossed her arms.

"I said move." She said annoyed, a little more slowly putting emphasize on each-and-every word. But the tone of her voice was cold and deadly and left Jack with a lump in the throat.

By now, all the eyes of the students that were previously watching Jack, where watching her as well; and their eyes were as wide as saucers. They were carefully peering at the students' entertaining conversation. Or more like, arguement.

Jack was suddenly speechless. He had never been talked to in such a manner, and the thought that it came from a person he barely even knew made it even more preposterous. His eyebrows slowly knit together as he looked at her with dilated pupils.

The tension was running high as they stood on opposite sides. Silent murmurs were escaped from the crowd.

"I'm trying to get past you." She continued. "But you don't move." She said through clenched teeth.

As mentioned before, Jack had never; ever been talked to that way and he certainly wasn't going to take it.

"Look blondie, you don't have to be so rude." He shot back, sending daggers right into her dark orbs. The two chocolate pools were literally darting at each other, scowls written across both their faces. His messy, lush, brown hair flipped to the side.

Chorused gasps fulfilled the crowd.

It took Kim her best effort to not pound on him like an angry cat. Nobody, and I mean _nobody,_ had ever talked back to Kim. It _did_ mean they were on the brink of death. Anyone with a brain would be smart enough not to talk back to her. Heck, even Jerry would be smart not to underestimate what she can do to anyone. Her eyes were left wide open. But...

What did she do?

Surprisingly nothing. She didn't do anything.

And you may cogitate, maybe she did not do anything for a reason.

She just let out a huff and a roll in the eyeball.

As she left, she brought out her right shoulder and viciously bumped it against him. Which only left the crowd and Jack. Anyone can assure, that only one question rang through everyone's head. Every one who was watching their intruiging encounterment only had one question on their mind.

_What in the world did he do to her?_

* * *

You know that unknown feeling you get in your stomache? That horrid feeling of hurt. Despair. Anger.

Jealousy

Jerry Martinez had never, not once in his life, been Jealous before. Maybe it was the fact that, he barely even knew what 'Being Jealous' meant or felt like. But, even his lack of skill in vocabulary could not change the fact that he was indeed _Jealous_.

He forcefully watched as the couple interwined their fingers together and gazed into each others' eyes lovingly. The poor boy clenched his teeth, ragingly seething through them trying as hard as he could to control himself.

Did he _want_ to be Jealous? Did he want to be broken-hearted?

_No_

_Why would he want that to happen?_

It was just something that came naturally without one having to put up a battle and being able to win.

He tried to shield his eyes but he didn't let himself. He was forced- by himself to look at the short African-American making kissy faces at the brunette Jerry had been longing for almost all his life.

But did he have her?

No. He didn't have her. _He _did.

Eddie and Grace. They had been dating for two weeks already and Jerry just stared at them in pure disgust and couldn't help but feel depressed. Eddie just came in and swept her off her feet. He had tried to avoid their relationship, but failed miserably. Jerry _still_ wants her and he knows it.

Actually, Eddie and Jerry were friends. _Best_ friends to be exact. They were like brothers and did almost every single prank together and took the blame for each other. Key word being _"Were"_. All that changed once Eddie started dating Grace after an encounterment in the football field. Since then they've been seperating off to their own little world..

But no, Jerry wasn't sad. He still had Milton, and Kim and maybe even Julie. And no matter how ridiculous, he even talked with Grace once in a while. He didn't need his so-called best friend around to have a good time.

Did he?

Jerry brought out the palms of his hands and pressed them against his face, letting out a crestfallen sigh and tilted his head back.

Everyone who knew Jerry, thought of this totally immature goofball that could either lighten up your day or the opposite. That's all he is to people. Nothing more. Nothing less. But right now, he was hoping someone could come and lighten up _his_ day.

Jerry snapped out of his thoughts as he turned around and pretended to fix his gaze somewhere else when he saw the couple stepping up to him in the distance. He reached inside his locker and got his phone out as he vastly tapped on his phone with his thumbs.

"Hey buddy." Greeted the African-American as Jerry rose his head and let out a Half-hearted smile. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much." Jerry said nonchalantly while raising his shoulders raising upward, his hands now in his pocket. His eyes bulged as and electricity ran through his body as Jerry remembered. "Yo, you know that new monster movie. It comes out on Saturday and I hear it's going to be swa-"

He cut himself off when Eddie and Grace gave them both unsure glances-"Sorry dude," Eddie started apologetically "I'm going to a concert with Grace."

Jerry slumped his shoulders in despair as he put on a fake, reassuring smile. "It's okay dude, no problem."

He peered closely as he watched his so-called friends walk off. But there was something he saw inside Grace's twinkling eyes. But he couldn't put his finger on it. Jerry could only find the answer to one thing, he wasn't mad about not going to the movies with his best friend.

He was Mad because he had her.

* * *

Kim scribbled in her folded notebook as she looked at the board and the letters written on it- forming an abundance of boring notes the students were forced to copy. She glanced at the empty seat next to her and silently cursed under her breath as she realized that a person she was counting on, was nowhere to be found.

Her Science partner, Mark, was absent. Being, the first time in his life just because he was stuck at home with a stupid 103 degree fever that not only affected him, but Kim as well. She was left struggling for today's assignment without a science partner.

_All Alone._

She desperately sighed as she wished for a miracle to happen. The blonde reached for the goggles sitting across the table an stretched the lace to put them over her eyes. But as Kim put them on, she noticed something. She squinted her eyes as she saw the door to the classroom open slowly and a brunet entering the classroom...

Late. Again.

According to the clock in the front to the room, he was late, _10 minutes late._

And of course, the teacher, Mrs. Parks, excused his absence instead of giving him the detention he well-deserved. Kim let out a solemn, angry sigh as she slowly watched the teacher give him a sweet reassuring smile.

Mrs. Parks then called him back which then left Kim with a mischevious smile curving at the edge of her lips.

_Maybe he's finally getting what he deserves._ Kim thought as she let go of everything that she was working on to watch the very enjoyable show. She rested her chin on her hand as she folded her other arm, very intrigued at what Mrs. Parks had to say.

Her mouth fell agape and her smuggy smile molded into a not-so-pleasant expression when she saw Mrs. Parks gesturing to the empty seat next to her. Which could only mean one thing.

She saw Jack strolling up to her giving students their every-day high fives and ignoring all the girls almost fainting, as she hid her face in her hands. You could barely see the features on her face by the goggles she was wearing that almost blocked her face entirely. But behind those goggles, her face was crimson red.

_Please don't. Please don't._

She repeated over and over in her head like it was a prayer. Praying that he didn't sit next to her, or from there it would go directly to hell and Kim knew it. In her opinion, she'd much rather be alone and battle her science assignment all companion-less, than have him as a science partner, let alone sit next to him.

Her wish failed to come true when the brunet took his seat. She groaned, the one person that ruins his whole entire day, was sitting next to him.

"Hey. I'm Jack." He greeted, not realizing it was the same blonde from his earlier encounter. Which was an enormous mistake to what you can predict was going to happen next. "I'm your science partner for today."

Kim lifted her head from her hands, a scowl written across her face that no one could misread. Jack's eyes went wide as he saw the blonde's face more clearly now, and boy, he surely didn't want to. It _was_ a huge mistake agreeing to sit next to her. Though, it's not like he had an option. His science Partner was also absent, and according to the teacher, Mrs. Parks could not allow him working all alone.

"Nice to see you again." He spat sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Not meaning anything he said.

Kim looked at the disgusting creature she was supposed to be dissecting and couldn't help but comparing it to the person sitting next to her. It took every one of her nerves to not grab the scalpel and use it in other ways if you know what I'm getting at.

"We are doing the assignment and not talking, kay." She rudely commented at him.

Jack stretched his arm out to reach for the forceps before keenly slamming them on the marble table.

"Look-" Jack started, being cut off by an annoyed groan coming from the blonde's mouth. "Why don't you like me?"

On a normal conversation with him, Kim would totally ignore him and go on with her life. But this wasn't a question Kim could just ignore, it needed to deserve an answer.

"Look Casanova, you think everyone likes you, you think you could just give everyone that smile and they will instantly fall for you. You think-" She started screaming at him. Which left a bunch of other familiar students looking at them with wide eyes that looked like plates. Kim could go on and on with this endless list of why she hated him, but before she could, she was rightfully interrupted by Mrs. Parks.

"Don't talk to him like that Mrs. Crawford."

See, this was the same thing Kim always thought about him. He got special treatment. Why? 'Cause the next word left her speechless, one word she hadn't heard in a long time, and wish she didn't. One word that only she heard and no one else.

_Detention._

* * *

Jack Anderson, for the first time in his life, actually felt guilty. He certainly didn't know why and he was sure he hated it. The raunchy feeling was at the bottom of his stomach, and it wasn't just the cafeteria food.

He had done horrible things in his life, things he couldn't even explain and nobody knew them. But he had never-ever felt guilty.

There was nothing major to be guilty for, all he had done is not taking the detention he well-deserved. And who could forget getting the blonde that loathed him, in huge trouble.

He retraced his tracks. Kim hated him, and he could guarantee that she would hate him even more after what had happened.

_Great, just what he needed._

As a matter of fact, he had no intention of getting her in trouble. He just wanted to see why she loathed him so much so he could at least befriend her. But his plan failed to succeed.

"Jack Anderson?" Jack stopped at his tracks from getting out of class and turned around to look at Mrs. Parks. The bell had rang two minutes ago and he needed to get to his next class before being late again. Then again, it was never counted every time he was late to class.j

"Yes." Jack replied nicely, revolving his torso to face the teacher.

"Sit down."

Jack didn't hesitate to sit on the nearest wooden desk in the class room. He put his book bag on the floor and sighed, his bored sigh telling her to go on.

"Jack," She started. "Since your last school, your grades have been terribly low"

Jack _had_ really low grades. Though, in his defense, Jack was getting very decumbent grades by incident- how could he focus with all that's going on in his life? Talk shows, movie premiere and going to interviews. And also balancing out school life.

It was just to much.

"I am assigning you a tutor."

_A tutor?_

Jack couldn't believe his ears. During his years of changing schools every once-in-a-while, he had never been assigned a tutor. And he has been to nearly twenty schools all over the country.

He rolled his. Not so eAger to find out who the nerd with glasses and low self-esteem was.

"I'm Assingning you to Kim Crawford."

* * *

**There it is. Chapter 1 up. So as I said, this story is A.U. And this is a little different from the rest but I hope you like it. There is a starstruck line from this chapter. Let's see who can figure it out. **

**So Kim is Jack's tutor now. Let's see how that turns out.**

**So, I'm available for beta-reading if anyone needs help. And IT"S MY BIRTHDAY!**

**PARTY!**

**The best present anyone could give me is reviews, so...**

**REVIEW!**

**Life is not a matter of milestones, but of moments.**

**~Gabby**


	2. To SPeak of the Devil

**(A/N) Hey Guys! Gabby Back! I am so sorry I take so long to update, I'm in Dominican Republic so it's very hard for internet acess. But I know you are all extremely mad at me. Go ahead, hit me. I deserve it.**

**Anyway, Thank you guys so much for the reviews and Birthday wishes. This is the most reviews I've gotten ever. So...Please keep it up. I will keep uploading if you keep reviewing ;)**

**And for the birthday wishes, you guys said happy birthday when my best friends didn't, so thank you.**

**Thank you to: Hiruthika, nclhdrs1717, KickinForeva, whitebelt9, BTRROCKS-4ever, anon, confusedoutofmymind, Blurry1379, CimorelliFan98, Canadagold14, Roffogoble1225, love-the-rain-1624, kickinitluver, fashionandstylegurl, kick4eternity, kickin it lover, forever-with-faith, Livy.G, SincerelyAnonymous-xoxo, diana, fluffyfluffyboomboom, Kickin it Stories, TheOppositeOfOptimistic, and sportygirl11.**

**For reviewing. I love you all!**

**So...here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kickin it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: **To Speak of the Devil.

_It was positive that Kim never-ever pleaded._

"Please Milton!"

_Well, she only pleaded when she absolutely needed_ to.

"No I can't."

Kim dropped her head and looked down at her lunch disappointedly. She rested her right temple on the palm of her hand using her fingers to massage it softly; attempting to get rid of the agonizing head ache that was menacingly lurking in her brain. A head ache that was caused by none other than frustration and anger: The most deadliest combinations of emotions.

To no avail.

The pain was still pounding in her head like giant drums as aching tingles danced around her skull making her wince. But trying to avoid all of the pain and frustration, she boiled with fury. Inside _and_ out. Clenching her fists and marking the palm of her hands with the tips of her nails.

The blonde let out a disgusted gag as she looked at her sad excuse of lunch. I mean, couldn't they at least _try_ not to poison them with their repulsive platters that could knock someone out cold with just a sniff. Kim made a disturbed expression and abruptly pushed her plastic red tray to the center of the table letting her temper spill out - even if she was starving to death.

Despite all of her violent actions, the blonde was hiding her anger inside pretty well due to the fact that she would've mauled Mrs. Parks for even thinking of pairing her up with _him_.

But then again, she would've gotten in massive trouble with the principle; and she couldn't afford any more trouble after what had happened earlier that day. It was actually pretty stupid of Mrs. Parks seeing the fact that the two teenagers yelling at each other during the entire class period.

She looked back up at the boy with the skinny frame and that had light brown-freckles scattered all over his facet, which held an appologetic expression. He used his scrawny arms to hold his plastic fork and poke holes through the food, muttering something about 'Not enough vitamins', before dropping his fork and straighting up his lanky figure.

Kim rolled her eyes at the ridiculous actions the nerd had presented her with; and looked down at the palms of her hands. Her red nail marks surfaced the white skin, but she ignored all the pain; from her hand _and_ her head. Trying to gather her sorroundings back together.

Her own friend couldn't help her out on something she despirately needed.

She was recently trying to convince Milton of something she clearly didn't want to do. But of course, she didn't have an option. If she did, her preference would be not to do it and go on with her life, not feeling bad at all for denying such a much needed request.

She had to tutor Jack Anderson.

Though, Kim didn't find it the least bit logical. Come to think of it, doesn't he effortlessly get A's anyway? He doesn't even have to try to succeed in school as everyone just gives him special treatment that he clearly doesn't deserve. What's the point at trying to tutor someone who doesn't need the help?

Though, she _would_ do it; if she didn't hate his guts; if he wasn't an egotistical Jerk; if he was her friend.

But that's the thing, he_ wasn't_ her friend. And she _did _hate his guts - more than anyone can imagine.

Although, maybe she felt a little sympathy for him. For sometimes being so mean to him while she had barely even talked to him before, for more than five seconds. But as Kim thought hardly and deeply about it, she realized, he _did_ get her in trouble. And Kim was pretty sure he did it on purpose even if the tiniest bit, was her fault. That could be a reason to totally hate his guts...

Right?

Especially after what had happened earlier that day.

The flashbacks from science class played in her mind once again. Bad ones. That word making her eyebrow twitch and her torso Jerk involuntarily; making her jump up from her seat like she was a squirrel hopped up on honey buns.

_Detention._

It was almost as if she could hear the word playing in her mind like an echo, sending chills up her spine making her lower lip quiver softly.

But, what's so bad about detention?

Kim shuddered at the thought. She shuddered as if she was sitting in a bucket of ice and her butt was freezing cold. She couldn't even start thinking about what her parents might say to her. About how they would punish her. About what happened the last time she got in trouble - which was about two years ago. The blonde still felt the words they said to her slicing in her ears. But she couldn't let that horrid thought enter her mind.

She just couldn't. Kim had learned her lesson very well and she did _not_ want to repeat it again.

_But it's not like she had a choice._

_They're just the managing parents they are._

The blonde shook her head, trying to shake off the thoughts that were burning in her brain and she twirled her figure away from her auburn-haired friend, who was no use at all at a time like this, and turned to her other friend, Julie.

Julie pushed her light-brown locks with amber highlights, behind her ear and straightened the golden, metal rim of her glasses against the top of her nose. Her piercing-blue orbs blinked a few times before focusing on Kim and staring apologetically at her.

Her eyes said it all.

She couldn't help either.

Her friends. The _smartest _of her friends. Couldn't help.

"Please!" Kim implored. Begging her ways. She figured, maybe she can plead so much, they'll give in, and at least one of them had to give in, _fast_. But so far, they weren't showing any signs of that. Kim brought out her lips and pouted them while she brought out her two strong arms and tightly folded them against her lower chest before lening back to her cold, metal char and resting her back. A scowl molded in her face as her eyebrows knit together.

She revolved her head around the cafeteria, eyeing the students that loitered through the cafeteria and those who were sitting at the circle tables, also disgusted by their lunch. The blonde stared closely at the lunch lady, Marge, holding her metal ladel in her hand while she talked to one of the staff members.

She continued to look untill something caught her eye. Correction; Not something - someone.

That someone, was sorrounded by an abundance of girls sitting around him on the table. Pathetic grins plastered on their faces. Because of the clump, there seemed to be barely enough space for anyone to breath in there. Anyone who entered there, would be senselessly pressured.

But what _really_ got her attention. Was the brunet that was sitting at the middle of the table. Which was also the boy she was having eye contact with; with mirrored scowls, and several sarcastic eye-rolls.

She _still_ couldn't believe she had to tutor him.

* * *

Jerry Martinez wasn't smart.

It was a well-known fact.

There was always one point in his life when he thought: _Jerry, let's face it, you're not the brightest crayon in the box._ It was the truth, and sometimes, the truth hurts. But to Jerry, the heavy package didn't wheigh him down. Meaning: He didn't really care about the truth.

But he tried to be smart, he really did, he made his best effort to get at least, _average_ grades. But his goal of straight C's went down the drain quick enough for him to realize it was near to impossible for that to become realistic.

But, surprisingly enough, he was at the one place he had never thought he would endure in during his whole life _even_ if he was forced to; The library.

Jerry frustratedly paced back-and-forth on the maroon, carpeted floor and through the empty halls of the library, analyzing the mountains of books that were neatly filed next to each other along the bookshelves. He swipped his numb, cold hands on top of the cherry-wooden shelves, reveling gray dust at the tip of his fingers. He rubbed his fore fingers against each other trying to clean the dust off of them.

His eyes rolled along, looking at the variety of books the library had in store, while his sneakers tapped repeatedly on the floor - that being the only noise that could be heard. Well, other than the breathing coming out of the few students' mouths.

He craned his neck around the place, looking at the handful of students that loitered around. All that plus the librarian that vastly typed on her keyboard. His neck moved even more once he began to check more of his surroundings.

His eyes fell on different posters around the room. Some in-titled _The Library Rules;_ _Respect others._ And some silence posters here-and-there.

Despite the examination of the library, the Latino was not there for a book.

He just needed a quite, spacious place where he could be alone. He needed to dig deep into his thoughts and clear his mind of anything that didn't matter that very moment. He needed a place to...think.

_Shocker. Huh?_

Because thinking, was not his strongest activity. All he had been doing for the past half-hour or so, was reaching for books he had no interest in, all until his arm grew too sore to hold up for more than two seconds.

But he had not done _any_ thinking at all.

All he had in his mind was _her._

_Grace. Her name was music to his ears._

For the past week, while Jerry had held his emotions inside pretty well, he was sure the dam was going to break sometime; violently and with no warning what-so-ever. And he had to stop it. Because he didn't want to have problems; with Eddie _and_ Grace.

The teenager reached up for a book, grabbing the first book he could touch on his fingers and grasped it in his hands; looking at the book curiously, while turning it over, examining it from front to back. He opened the tattered cover and looked through the badly-wrinkled pages and crumbled-up corners. All the smudged ink that made it almost impossible to be read.

As Jerry flipped through them, his eyebrows rose, as he wondered, what had happened to the colorful, cartoony pictures that he used to see inside the books during Elementary school? What had happened to the gigantic words that made the book easier to read? Now they were all like little ants in a line.

Jerry - lost in his own world - stumbled a little on the carpeted floor, before catching himself. But he didn't manage to keep hold of the book that was previously in his hands, and then skittered on to the floor. While it planted itself on the carpet.

_Oh Crud._

Before Jerry could bend his knees and squat to pick up the object that took place on the surface of the floor, a flash of dark, brown hair with slim streaks of pitch-black blinded his eyes, while two perfectly manicured hands extended and her soft fingers wrapped around the velvet cover of the book.

It didn't take Jerry any longer that three seconds once he laid his eyes on her, to figure out that the girl with the chocolate, warm eyes that temporarily soothed Jerry's anger, was none other than the girl he couldn't get his mind off of - no matter how hard he tried.

Grace.

_Speak of the devil._

She cringed her eyes as they fell on Jerry; while staring into his dark orbs. A smile curled on the edge of her lip-gloss coated lips once she opened her eyes and realized that the figure that was standing front of her with a bemused expression, was Jerry.

"Oh, hey Jerry."

To say she was shocked, was an understatement. She was more than shocked - she was fully astonished. Grace had never thought she would ever see Jerry even stepping foot in the library; or even know where it was located in the school. The brunnete could remember very well the last time Jerry went to the Library; which was Elementary school.

Since then, she'd never seen Jerry in the Library again.

All until now.

"What are you doing here?" Grace said, every single word filled with flabbergast as her eyes dilated and filled with shock while the fingers in her hand tentered softly with nerves running up her spine.

Not that Jerry noticed though.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well," Started Grace, pressing the book against her tight _Abercombrie & Fitch_ shirt and bringing out her right hip. "your Jerry, you're not in the Library unless you're being held against your will." Her baffled expression quickly molded in into an apprehensive one.

"Are you?"

Jerry chuckeled slightly before replying "No, I guess I just needed a place to think.".

Grace nodded in agreement as she bit her lower lip nervously. Trying to get it to stop shaking so much. While she was completely nervous of running into Jerry, the brunette still had to keep her cool, even if it killed her.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Unlike you, I'm actually here to look for a book."

Silence filled the room. And it wasn't just your everyday Library silence that spilled throughout the spacious area. This time it was full of awkwardness that was too high to level out.

Jerry's eyes highly refused to look into Grace's, so they followed to take in his familiar surroundings once more. His eyes followed to the librarian that was sending him dirty glare as she sharply pointed, with a skinny indigo pen, across the room to the "Silence" posters that were perched up in the wall.

"So..." Started Grace, trying to empty out the awkwardness. Jerry followed his eyes back to the person that was standing in front of him. "about this morning, I'm sorry about your movie day with Eddie I didn't know-"

"Don't worry about it," Jerry said, ignoring the Librarian's demand as he shrugged reassuringly "It's fine." Every word he said through clenched teeth was obvious to be filled with anger and Jealousy.

Jerry shook his head, feeling his Jealousy beginning to roll onto the bottom of his stomache. He darted his eyes to Grace's hands, that were currently taking hold of the book. "Um, can I have the book back?"

Jerry had absolutely no interest in the book. He just needed something to say, so he didn't have to stand there in a wave of awkwardness and to be honest, he really wanted Grace to leave him alone right now, no matter how much he liked her.

He wanted to be alone.

Not alone with Grace.

Grace's eyed widened while she Passed the book to Jerry and she slightly blushed when two of her fingers mistakingly touched Jerry's hand. She flirtaciously flipped her long dark-brown hair over her shoulder, using the hand that was previously on Jerry's.

"See you around, Jerry."

Grace said before she walked off.

Jerry could only come up with one thing in his mind.

_Was she flirting?_

He wouldn't know, it's not like every single day a girl comes up to him and touches his hand then flips her hair trying to act all pretty...and succeeding._  
_

The poor Jerry was left there with a bemused face his lips curved into a pathetic grin. He thought, he was mad that he had her. But as he dug deeper into his thoughts, he came up with an idea.

An idea that may or may not work. Because we all know that his ideas almost never do.

But he'll do it anyway, 'cause, as mentioned before...

Jerry Martinez _wasn't_ smart.

* * *

Jack Anderson didn't like the idea of being tutored.

He thought of it as an absurd and pathetic waste of time. And the fact that he was supposed to be being tutored by a girl that utterly hated him, made it even more distressing than it already was.

And he was more than positive that she didn't want to tutor him, which would benefit him too, because he didn't _want_ to be tutored. He would much rather miserably fail the class and have to move to yet _another_ school than have to be taught science by Kim and her agitated and crabby attitude that drove him completely insane.

All his anger welled up in his hand as he severely pushed the metal-blue edge of his locker until he heard the 'Click'.

He turned his body around while taking a look at the chemistry textbook his hands held.

"Hey Jack!" An unfamiliar tone of voice ringed in his ear.

Jack swiveled his head to see the anonomous person the Greeting came from. Meeting his eyes, was a light-brunette with cold cerrulean eyes and long, flashy eyelashes that curled against them. Wrapped around her neck, was a soft-pink scarf that snaked around her neck.

"Hey..."Jack trailed off, not knowing anything about the girl who was standing in front of him. Especially her name.

"Donna" She finished harshly, a little taken aback.

"D-Donna! Of course! How are yo-" Jack started with fake excitement before being rudely cut-off.

"So, heard your opening the Seaford Concert on Friday." A smile was wide spread across her face. While her two hands clenched together in hope and exitement.

Jack just kept staring at her in borement, nodding at everything she said.

Just then, a flash of blonde hair covered his eyes. A blonde was strolling with her best friend by her side. She pushed a lock of her hair behind her ears. Jack had noticed her with an infuriated expression. (Surprise, Surprise) While talking to the girl next to her and making different hand gestures; one of them which involved her pointing her index finger at Jack.

Jack surfaced back to his sorroundings.

"I was wondering maybe you wanted to go with me." Donna finished. A glint of hope in her eyes.

"Huh? Yeah sure. You know what? I'll talk to you later." Jack said, while he patted her shoulder in a friendly way and walking past her. His destination being the blonde.

Donna was left there with a dreamy expression and a huge smile plastered on her face.

Jack fast-walked to Kim's locker needing desperately to talk to her. He gently tapped her shoulder as she swiveled her body around and took a look at the figure who was sitting in front of her.

Her expression was no different than every time she saw him. A bunch of anger with a sprinkle of digust.

"Speak of the devil." He heard her mutter under her breath. Jack responded with a roll in the orbs.

"Hi!" Grace said in a perky voice while vastly waving her hands side-to-side. Jack Anderson responded with a simple hi.

"So Kim about the tutoring thing-" Jack started slowly trying to lead up to a point before Kim rudely interrupted him.

"Look, we both know neither of us wants to even bother doing it so can we please not talk about it?" She exasparatedly yelled while she let out a frustrated breath of air.

"That's the thing," The boy said as fast as he could, trying to get to his point as fast as possible. Right before the blonde abrubtly cuts him off again. "You don't _have _to tutor me."

Normally, Kim would just avoid everything he'd say and everything would go in one ear and out the other, but the persistent girl couldn't help but feel the intruigment running through her.

"Keep talking."

"Okay, so you say you tutored me and I'll try harder in class."

Kim squnted her right eye thinking hard about his proposal. SHe wanted so bad to scream yes and say thankyou a bunch of times, but she couldn't seem desparate. The question was a no-brainer.

To not...

Or to tutor the devil?

* * *

**Chapter two up! There we go. Again, I am so sorry I can't upload quickly enough for you. Believe me I am trying as hard as I can to upload for you guys but it's extremely hard. I hope you forgive me, but uploads will come slow during the summer.**

**Also, I'm sorry the grammer and way of writing is not as good as the first chapter. THe first chapter for me took three months and I wasn't going to take that long.**

**I haven't planned everything about this story so I will need some ideas and I will give you credit if I use them. **

**I'm also sorry if I haven't reviewed some stories that I usually review. Again, it's a little hard but I will get to them. ANd if you want me to review your stories, just leave it in a review and I'll try to get to it and give you feedback.**

**Anyway, please review I worked so hard for you guys.**

**Please?**

**Life is not a Matter of Lifestones, but of Moments.**

**~Gabby**


	3. Keep your enemies closer

**(A/N)Hello! Gabby Back! I'm so sorry I'm very slow on my updates but that is all stopping today. I am back from Dominican Republic and I had a great time! I'm sorry I haven't reviewed some stories either I had no internet connection. I wasn't able to see any episodes of Kickin it since Capture the Flag. Can anyone tell me if I missed anything.**

**I will normally update every monday, if you guys want me to continue.**

**FORTY REVIEWS FOR TWO CHAPTERS! THAT IS AMAZING! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I CAN'T EVEN STOP WRITING IN CAPS LOCK! :p**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed: Guest, KimKo03, uniquemusician, dsfdsfdg, nclhdrs1717, sportygirl11, Livy.G, Emily, winding up astray, and Ana.**

**Thanks you so much for reviewing. Even though it wasn't as much as the first chapter. My goal for this one is 50-55 reviews. Do you think you could make that happen?**

**Last chapter, Jack offered Kim an idea about not tutoring him. A lot of people begged me for her not to take the offer. Is she going to tutor him? Read to see what happened.**

**Heads Up: This chapter is only going to be Jack And Kim. So I hope you crazy KICK fans love it.**

*** There is another line from starstruck, let's see if you can spot it. ***

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kickin it**

* * *

**Chapter Three**: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Kimberly Anne Crawford couldn't believe her eyes.

Sitting in front of her, was something she had never seen in her entire life. And completely and utterly thought she would never see ... all until this very moment. Kim stared at the house in front of her in awe as she swallowed the sudden lump that formed in her dry throat created by all the nervousness that was wrenching at the pit of her stomach. But she ignored all that, as her orbs were glued to the view.

Was this a dream?

It seemed so surreal.

Is she in the right place?

She took her eyes off of the master piece in front of her and glanced down at a piece of teared note paper she was holding in her right hand with a keenful grip while creasing the corners and edges. The smudgy black ink and rushed handwriting that could barely be read spelled an address on the paper Kim received from Mrs. Parks.

The teenager looked around, peering every single detail of the neighborhood. The houses next to his were also big, yet not _as_ big as this one. She was surprised that an ambush of girls making their best effort to enter and talk to him weren't there. And that the paparazzi weren't completely abuzz and surrounding the place with their cameras by their side and the News Crew recording everything.

Kim worried for a second, what if people saw her entering his house? What would they think? Would they think she was some kind of stalker? Normally, people assume the worst possible they can imagine.

The blonde apprehensively straightened the strap of her Blue-jean backpack against her cerulean flowery blouse that tightly fitted her petite body as the weight of the backpack made Kim slant to the side as it was almost too much for Kim to carry. She was almost falling to the floor by all the books that her backpack held and she was pretty sure that her shoulder was going to be severely damaged by the end of the day. Inside her book bag she had her hard-cover science and trigonometry books. Filed with a few notebooks on the side and two-or-three yellow number two pencils.

The teenager blew her blonde bangs out of her left eye, clearing her vision as she checked the numbers on the address once again, before lifting her head and having her jaw drop to the floor once more. What she saw was an enormous house; correction a huge mansion. '_Seriously,' _she thought '_not even the president would have a house this big.'_

It almost made her forget the reason she was there.

Judging from Kim's view, the house was exaggeratedly,big, it was a light color peach with red-brown bricks that were cemented to some parts of the house's outside walls, A few crystal-clean windows were attached to the walls. She couldn't see much, but she was sure they had a pool in the backyard. There were crystal-clean windows attached to the wall. Surrounded by a very lovely garden full of yellow dandelions, white roses - which were Kim's favorite - and bright purple orchids. And a few arty bushes in different shapes and sizes that made Kim even _more_ attracted to the scenery. All surrounded by a black titanium gate wich held the red buzzer on the wall in front of Kim.

The total opposite of her home actually, she lived in a five story building on the bottom floor In a safe neighborhood. The apartment was actually fairly big for just her and her parents. It had three medium sized rooms and two bathrooms, but, compared to this house, her house was a midget. And she had no outdoors, to have such a beautiful garden, which she assumed his mother planted. And she couldn't help but to feel a hint of Jealousy at everything _he _had and _she_ didn't.

But she wasn't here to gawk at his enormous house and _her _dream house.

She was actually here to tutor Jack Anderson.

_Shiver_

Even though Jack did offer a very tempting proposal that she was just dying to agree to, she gave it some deep thoughts and came up with a few pros and cons to the idea that the brunet had offered and decided to tutor the devil. She _did_ realize that if she didn't follow her given orders and if Jack failed the class, it would effect her too. Knowing her teachers very well, she was completely sure that Mrs. Parks was going to lower her grade for the semester too.

And she couldn't afford any more trouble after the detention fiasco. Considering she still hadn't told her parents that she was going to be in detention all day on Sunday and not going to be home.

Not that she was planning to.

The teenager slowly walked up to the black buzzer that was attached to the wall next to the security gate. Not in any hurry what-so-ever, she hesitantly pressed her index finger on the buzzer and forced herself to push it as current electricity tingled her body while her teeth anxiously vibrated.

"Hello?" A voice with a thick accent rung on the other side.

Kim cleared her throat searching for something to come out of her mouth.

"Hello?" The elder asked once again.

"Uh...yes? I'm looking for Jack Anderson." Kim finally said realizing that he was on the verge of hanging up.

"Oh, are you a friend of his?"

Kim almost exploded into a fit of laughter and screamed "_No!" so _loud that the whole neighborhood would hear her. But she decided not to, her mother had always taught her good manners from bad, and laughing right now, was not the best of manners.

"Um ... yeah sure?" She said her voice getting higher towards the end clearly letting her lying-pitch out in the open as it accidentally came out in the form of a question. Kim briefly prayed he wouldn't notice her sudden change of pitch.

"Okay."

_That's it, isn't he going to ask for finger prints?_

Almost instantly, The metal, black gate opened automatically reveling a long and wide stoned pathway with flowers on the edges.

Or as Kim called it, the road to hell.

...

Ding-Dong" The loud bell rung in Kim's ears when she used her finger to press the bell on the edge of the house's door.

She let out a bored and depressed sigh. Shaky breathes in her inhalations.

Let's just say, the blonde wasn't too happy being there. She had a foul, crestfallen expression plastered across her face and she was in a bit of a mood. Who am I kidding, she was in a bad mood. And now she had to tutor her archenemy. She'd much rather be at Grace's house watching The Last Song and crying like there was no tomorrow while eating Vanilla Bean ice cream from Blue-Bell.

Once in a while, Kim had to stop thinking and remember why she agreed to do it. THen she thought of her grade. It could be damaged if she doesn't do this, and it's never been damaged before, never. Ever since Kindergarten, and she was _not _going to start now.

_'I'm starting to act like Milton'_ She thought. Which was not necessarily a good thing if you knew the overreacting nerd.

Kim's head involuntarily dropped down leaving Kim staring at the brown welcome mat that took place on the front porch's floor with Kim's tied neon green converse stepping over the "W".

Kim snapped her head up in startle when she heard the door knob slowly twist open while the cherry-wood colored door silently creaked when it opened gradually, almost as if it was expecting somebody's arrival.

There stood a familiar looking brunet with lush, messy chocolate-brown hair and Hazel eyes that were as wide as dinner plates as a bemused expression covered his face with a hint of surprise twinkling off his beautiful orbs. He had a purple t-shirt with yellow and green graffiti on the front with a pair of black jeans and red and white Micheal Jordan sneakers.

She was surprised his butler didn't get the door.

"What are _you _doing here?" He asked the rudeness popping up in the sentence. The sentence yanked her from her thoughts.

The blonde teen was a little taken aback at the sudden rudeness harshness he had hit her with. Though, it's not like she hasn't talked to him with the same acrimony before.

"I'm here to get your autograph," She spat out sarcastically while faking a dreamy look.

"What do you think dumbo, I'm here to tutor you."

* * *

He was Confused.

Jack Anderson was doubtlessly confused.

You can't blame him, in his defense, he _did _offer the blonde a very good offer, and he was positive she wasn't going to be able to resist no matter what. To say he was shocked, was an understatement. He was absolutely sure that she wasn't going to come as he remembered the way the blonde had always talked to him and how she hated him. But he was corrected, as she was just standing in from of him right this very moment.

"But I told you, you didn't have to come." Ventured Jack. Trying to have a clean conversation with her without turning it into a screaming war. But apparently, Judging by the look on their faces, it seemed like it was impossible.

"You don't tell me what I _can_ and_ cannot_ do." She hissed, making Jack slightly flinch. Not enough for Kim to notice though.

_Geez, you try to negotiate and she turns it into war._

Jack's face formed into a quick scowl before he snaked his head out looking around. Almost as if browsing for something in the front yard. Kim shifted uneasily as the awkward silence was currently eating her insides. It took Jack a few seconds to realize what was happening as he was unaware of it.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" She asked gesturing to the inside of Jack's house.

Before Jack could even take a small step to move out of the way and let the blonde in, she abruptly and harshly pushed him out of the way, slightly bumping her shoulder on his and entering. Welcoming herself. Leaving Jack with a taken aback expression spread across his face.

"Come in." Jack spat out sarcastically before closing the door behind him with a slight 'Click'.

'Look," Kim started leaning closer and closer to him, while walking up and looking him in his orbs, sending daggers at his chocolate pools.. He feel her hot breath against his skin as tingles went throughout his body. Her tone icy cold making Jack shiver. "I don't _want_ to be here-"

Surprisingly enough, Kim was rudely cut off by the brunet.

"Good, 'cause I don't _want_ you to be here." Jack started with the same level and tone of voice. Kim's expression held quick sadness in them, but she shook it away. "That's exactly why I told you not to come and tutor me."

"I don't have a choice!" She desperately screamed.

"Why?" He asked, his voice now a bit more soothing and curiosity spilling in the word.

"It could affect my grade."

"Why do you care about your grade so much!" I was_ his_ turn to scream again. Jack lowered his head the tiniest bit so he was down to Kim's height as he sharply waved his hands up and down, emphasizing.

So much for not turning this into a screaming war, because so far, it was World War III.

"Because I'm not you!"

Those four measly words got Jack to shut right up.

"I don't get special treatment everywhere I go and-" Kim was cut off once more by someone clearing their throat.

Jack and Kim both swiveled their heads to find a man about Kim's height. Sandy-brown hair covered his head and cheeky grin molded onto his face once he saw Kim. He had on Khaki pants and a plaid buttoned-up shirt that rolled up on the sleeve. He had a perfectly tied black tie in the middle of the shirt's collar.

"Hello, are you _another_ one of his fan?" He said. Putting long emphasize on _'Another'_ as he slightly rolled his eyes.

_Do _all_ fans come to his house and angrily scream their heads off at him._

BY his tone and pitch of voice, Kim could easily tell that he was the man talking to Kim through the speaker.

Kim opened her mouth to say something but Jack beat her to it, before she responded with laughter.

"No Rudy, this is Kim, my tutor." Jack responded for Kim. "Kim, this is Rudy."

"The Butler." Rudy said while nicely taking Kim's hand and shaking it nicely yet vigorously.

"This is the cute girl you told me about, right?"

Kim's eyebrows shot up as her big, brown pupils dilated. She folded her arms tightly across her chest.

Jack and Rudy had always been really good friends since his parents hired him. Jack and his parents had always been separate with each other. His parents spend most of their time in movie premieres and Talk shows just like him. And when his parents weren't home, he and Rudy would always have some fun. He told Rudy everything. Rudy acted more like Jack's parents than anyone else. Even more than his own parents.

And the first day of school, Jack told him about Kim: The cute yet frightening girl in his grade that totally despised him.

The Blonde looked at Jack with an expecting look.

"Why don't we go to the black porch?" He said shakily and nervously.

"Fine, whatever." Kim said a little distressed before walking.

Before Jack could even take a step, he looked at Rudy sending daggers into his piercing blue took him his best effort not to murder the dude right now. Rudy brought out his right eye and closed his eyelid, winking at him.

* * *

She was sick of it.

Kim was extremely sick of it and she wanted it all to end. She wanted to go back home to her over-controlling parents and get the hell out of his house.

Jack had been currently, for the past hour, completely distracted. Every time Kim was trying her hardest for him to actually get something into his brain, he revolved his head and looked all around his beautiful back-yard. A paranoid expression on his face. To Kim, it almost seemed as if he was browsing for something. Or someone. Once in a while, he'd nervously scratch his head and stare off into space.

"What is the direct product of a finite number of nil potent groups?" Kim read the problem off of her green-cover text-book that was currently sitting in her lap.

Kim frustratingly sighed as she followed her eyes around the view of the backyard. If it was possible, it looked even better than the house's front view. It had a gigantic, shimmering sea-blue pool with white tiles around the edges. At the end, it had a smaller pool with visible inactive turbo jets on the wall. The palm trees easily swayed as the spring breeze went through them.

_Such a beautiful view to spend it with someone she didn't like at all. _She thought.

Although, Kim was very uncomfortable being _this _close to them as they were sitting in the same outside couch while being awfully close. But something in Kim didn't let her move away from him as that little voice inside her head told her she was enjoying it at least a little bit.

But as always, she ignored that voice.

The blonde stared at the brunette waving his head as the outside breeze slightly blew his hair back.

"Wait...what?" He asked, snapping Kim out of her thoughts. She remembered what she had read to him from the book for about the tenth time, and Jack _still_ didn't understand it.

Kim stared at the brunet in annoyance and a hint of worry as he kept on snaking his head everywhere.

"What are you looking for?" She asked, with concern and curiosity.

"What? Oh nothing. Can we just, take a break?" He asked with a hopeful look in his voice.

"Fine, whatever." Kim replied while ragingly slamming the book on the glass coffee table in front of her. She was lucky she didn't break it though.

Kim's blood boiled when she saw Jack, once again, anxiously looked around his back yard.

That was it.

"Okay. Who or _what_ are you looking for? Because all you've been doing is looking around and if you're going to be doing that, I just won't tutor you." Kim said while massaging her temple with her fore-fingers.

"I'm sorry It's just that, I can't let anyone see me with you." Apologized in a whisper, well aware of his surroundings.

Kim's mouth fell agape as her eyebrows shot up just like before. Jack felt that vaguely familiar feeling at the bottom of his stomach. Remorse.

"Gee! Thanks!." Kim sarcastically screamed standing up from her seat next to the brunet.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. It's just that if they see you with me, people might think we're...dating." He whispered the last word of the sentence.

"Dating!" Kim yelled loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

Jack through the palm of his hand against Kim's mouth giving her a sign to shut up. Kim forcefully ripped his hand from her face.

"People think the worst they can." He explained.

"Ew." Kim exclaimed as she shuddered.

Jack slightly stuck his tongue out at Kim. Not enough for her to notice or he would already be dead on the floor.

"Look." He started. "If people see _you_ with _me_ it wouldn't be good for my career."

_Yeah...Jack wasn't the best at choosing his words carefully._

"Oh, okay so If you care about your career so much then maybe I should just leave."

Kim put all of her books in her book bag and went past the crystal double door while she fast-walked down the long living room, halfway to the door when Jack called.

"KIM!" She didn't turn around. "Look, I'm sorry I said that. I'm not a very wise word-picker. And I need this to pass the class. Please." Jack apologized.

Kim thought about it for a second, half of her lured her back into the brunet and the other pushed her out the door. She put her hand on the cold, metal door knob squeezing it forcefully as her knuckles turn snow white. She slowly twisted it opened the front door as the part of her that pushed her out the door, was now dominant.

She opened the door, not taking a look at Jack as her guilt ate her alive. When she was completely out, she closed it with a familiar 'Click'. Leaving a sad broken Jack standing in the middle of the living room.

Jack slowly revolved his head to got to his room when he saw Rudy there looking at him with an apologizing look.

Rudy, was the first to speak up.

"Girl problems? I hear ya."

* * *

**There it is. Chapter three. After a lot of words. In this chapter I apologize. It is awful, I know. Not one of my best. I tried really hard I it turned out like I didn't expect it.**

** I also had some really bad experience with this chapter. Let me tell you a story, when I was in 2,700 words, something happened and everything got completely deleted. So I had to re-write everything again. Which was complete torture.**

**Anyway, I have a lot of really good Ideas for this story and I could take a lot more. So I would like you guys to help me. If you have any Ideas that you would like to share, please leave it in a review or P.M me?**

**Also, let's see if you could figure you the starstruck quote. **

**And I'm thinking of starting a new story later on. Here's the plot:**

**You've heard the story of Romeo and Juliet, right? Well Jack is from Seaford Highschool, an Kim is from Swathmore Academy. Their schools have always been rivals and everyone hates each other. Well they meet at the mall and they totally like each other until they see what school they go to. Will that split them up? Or bring Jack and Kim together.**

**Tell me if it's similar to any story you've read on the website and If you would like to read it.**

**I'm also sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**So, my goal of reviews is 50-55 reviews.**

**I know we could do it.**

**I Love you all!**

**REVIEW! AND EAT CHOCOLATE!**

**~GABBY**


	4. It's a Small World

**(A/N)Hey guys! Gabby back. And sticking to my promise of updating every Monday! Woo!**

**On an unrelated note... SIXTY-NINE REVIEWS! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**You guys are absolutely awesome! I asked for fifty and you guys gave me a lot more! Hope that keeps on happening.**

**Than you to the people who reviewed!**

**WritingisAwesome101, Emily, StoryLov3r, crystalsoda1, winding up astray, siriusblackrox123, BTRROCKS-4ever, startrekwarrior12, Guest, nclhdrs1717, Dogguidelover, SavannahCaileyAndZayaRules, ToTheNakedBrownEye, Lauren1996007, .Possible, anon, StylishFashionista, Acfprincess, emeralgreenlove, uniquemusician, and fallen empires.  
**

**I love all of you! Like seriously...no joke. No joke.**

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed. You guys made my day. **

**Anyway, can anyone tell me about the new episodes of Kickin it? Why they're not showing new episodes?**

**And, by the way, to anyone who reviewed telling me that they were totally mad at Jack, that's how the story is supposed to go.**

**And, in this chapter, I couldn't help but form a scene from starstruck. I tried not to make it so similar.**

**My goal is 85-90. reviews. I have complete faith in you guys to help me reach my goal.**

**I am really excited for the next chapter after this one. I don't exactly know how it's going to play out, but, it does have a lot of drama and Jack and Kim might get closer. **

**So, review if you want to see it.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin it, Doritos, Mountain Dew, Frito's, or anything that seems familiar.**

* * *

**Chapter four:** It's a Small World._  
_

_Guilt._ That word was now Jack's unwanted companion. It was always stuck there with him like peanut butter and Jelly and he wanted it to vanish out of his life. That sudden feeling that had popped up at the pit of his stomach ever since he had met Kim. And sometimes, he wanted the feeling to disappear from his life. For guilt to not exist.

Just like right now.

He watched as the merry group of students strolled by the hectic hall talking to their companions by their sides, as the commotion in the hallway built up by the second. The hustle and mixed murmurs were loudly coming out of people's mouths as ear-to-ear smiles were glued to their faces.

See, it was Friday, the last day before the extremely relaxing weekend rolled by. Or as known to every kid and teen, the best day of the week. And people couldn't wait to hang out with their boyfriends and girlfriends going to clear California beach parties and dipping themselves head-to-toe in cool refreshing chlorine water, as spring break was quickly approaching them.

While Jack was stuck singing at The Spring Bash tomorrow evening with an ample of piercing screams coming out of a variety of mouths making his eardrums burst, as the spotlight would shine directly into his dark orbs while he would sign autographs from random girls.

Not that he didn't enjoy his career, he loved singing. And he didn't just"love" it, it was his lifetime passion. He lived and _breathed_ to sing and write songs on his guitar. He adored his fans and wanted to sing for the rest of his life.

He just got tired of somethings.

Like the paparazzi following him everywhere, peering his every move. All the interviewers stalking him trying to find something embarrassing about his life. And believe me, there were a lot. But he'd gotten so used to it, he knew how to handle and keep every bit of his secrets under lock and key.

And he also learned not to trust people.

Jack inhaled deeply.

For the first time since he started going to public schools, he had been left alone without anyone throwing themselves at him and circling him. Maybe it was because he nicely tried to "shoo" them away as the look on his face clearly said he didn't want to be bothered now. Or maybe it was because his body-guard that gaudily ordered them to leave him alone. Which they surprisingly obeyed and left him in peace. He actually had enough space to breathe normally without hyperventilating.

For now.

As Jack was sure the repeating routine was going to take action sooner or later. And he was going to have to put up with it like any other day.

The half-asleep Jack Anderson rested his back on the cold metal lockers while rubbing his eyes that were surrounded by dark circles under them, caused by the lack of sleep that took place the night before, while the back of his skull helplessly fell back and hit the lockers, sending painful tingles throughout his cranium. Yet he ignored the pain, as he thought again about why he was acting like this.

Jack couldn't help the flashbacks from yesterday to play in his mind like a movie. He felt so dumb and stupid as the memory played in his mind. He could just hear what he said to her over and over in his mind. Making himself flinch at his own words.

_ "I can't let anyone see me with you."_ And,_ "If people see you with me it wouldn't be good for my career."_

It was extremely harsh and he wished he could go back to that moment and bite his tongue, or seal his mouth shut with duck-tape. Anything to keep himself from saying what he said to her.

He could still see her glossy eyes with dilated pupils that held a majority of fury and a hint of sadness at the same time as her nostrils involuntarily flared. While she clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles were as white as snow, the total opposite of her crimson red cheeks.

The blonde's depressed face and taken aback expression was still stuck in his mind and it made Jack's conscience feel worse and worse by the second. Not that it felt any good in the first place.

But he was sure that Kim would have simmered down by now.

At least he hoped.

Jack had searched for her all day trying to have a conversation with her and to be able to apologize for his words, as the contrition was eating him alive.

The brunet had seen her only a few times since their tutoring adversity yesterday, and he was absolutely sure she was trying her personal best to avoid him at all cost. While they were in science class, Jack was sure that she, somehow, convinced Mrs. Parks to change science partners and she switched to Milton Krupnick instead while Jack was stuck with Mark.

He'd seen her at lunch too, while she stood in the line grabbing her barely edible food from Marge, the lunch lady. But once she caught Jack's eyes, she froze for a moment, then plunged her fork into the mashed potatoes and left her meal on the table, then abruptly pushed the double doors and left the cafeteria, skipping Lunch to go who-knows-where.

In the past he would be more than happy not to see her for the day, but now, he couldn't wait to see her. To apologize for what he said.

To make things normal again.

Well, as close to normal as it could get with Kim Crawford in his life.

But, to be honest, Jack didn't know what he was going to say to her. He'd apologized to people before but it had just been a simple 'I'm sorry'. But this time, it felt different with Kim, like he had to say it with real feeling and sympathy to please her and to get her to forgive him. But he didn't know why he felt that.

He actually didn't know why he wanted her forgiveness either.

Jack clenched the straps of his black Jansport book bag that was hanging from his shoulders as his knuckles hardened. He let out a strong, distressing sigh while turning around and taking the route to his following class.

English.

"Hey Jack!" Jack swiveled his head, detecting the person the voice came from. His eyes met an enthusiastic Jerry. The dark-haired Latino dragged his feet across the floor reaching to Jack.

"Hey Jerry." Greeted the brunet.

Jerry was one of Jack's friends that he met a few days ago when Jack had started school, along with Eddie and Milton. They weren't very close but Jack enjoyed hanging out with Jerry once in a while when his life wasn't full of events. The teen thought Jerry was funny and idiotic (In a good way) and brightened up Jack's day. Jack always spent a good time with him.

Well, all the free time he had.

"What's wrong dude." Jerry asked as he came across Jack's crestfallen face.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked back, pretending to act oblivious as a fake bemused expression spread across his facet while an uneasy tone to his voice escaped.

"I mean," Jerry started getting in front of Jack. "for a dude who constantly has hot girls drooling over him, you're not so happy."

"Nothing, just... problems." He said idly while shrugging his shoulders and pressing his books against his baggy jeans.

Jerry sighed decisively. "Does it have to do with Kim?" He asked. Jack showed a surprised look on his face as Jerry guessed his situation with no question to it. Jerry held a proud smirk on his face.

"How did you know? Are you, like, psychic or something?"

"No," Jerry's smirk disappeared into a shameful expression. "She told me."

Jack snorted sarcastically while he let out a dry laugh, not bothering to put anything to it. He _should_ have expected her to tell Jerry since the two of them were the closest of friends and were extremely close now.

"And, I just want to tell you, don't misjudge Kim. She's not that bad. She's actually really nice and friendly if you get to know her. I bet she was just PMS-ing at the moment."Jerry patted his shoulder reassuringly.

Jack's guilty expression broke out into a grin. But it quickly erased from his face once he realized what Jerry just said.

_It's not her fault._ He wanted to say. He wanted to tell Jerry everything that he said to her. Jack wanted to defend her as much as he could.

But before he even opened his mouth, Jerry beat him to it.

"But she told me to try to avoid talking to you, that she was mad at you, or something like that. Which is a rule I'm breaking right now."

He nodded understandably.

"Hey Jack, can I ask you something?" A hopeful tone and look coming from Jerry.

"I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

Kim Crawford.

Right now not one word could describe the blonde.

She couldn't, no matter how much she tried, find a word that could explain to her how she felt this very moment.

_Sad. Broken. Angry. Confused...Different._

So many feelings flowing throughout her brain.

Last night, she didn't sleep a wink as tears and regret flowed her feelings. Thinking deeply about what had happened. Her thoughts and her conscience kept her up, thinking about the dreadful things he told her. It's not like she didn't get enough of that when she was little.

Those things made her heart drop.

Kim couldn't believe he said that to her. First Jack tells his butler she is "cute", then he says that he doesn't want to be seen with her. And she couldn't help but to feel hot drops from her sweet hazel eyes.

But the blonde couldn't help to think that it was her fault. She had talked to him with the same animosity and sharpness before. So, maybe he was just trying to make things even. But that didn't change her feeling of despair one bit.

But, she thought deeply about it, since when has Kim cared about what anyone said about her?

Ever since she was little, people had always made fun of her.

That she was a dumb air-headed blonde from the South.

That she was anti-social and attracted to violence.

That she was just another pretty face.

Sure, she'd always gotten extremely furious, but it never actually pulled her down. Meaning: She never really cared so much. Yes, she through a few Kicks and punches to let out her temper, but, it never really hurt her enough to sink her down.

And she certainly wasn't going to start now. So she decided to pick herself up and dust herself off with pride and dignity.

No matter how much it hurt.

Though, after their encounter and after his paranoia of hurting his career, she was absolutely, positively sure she wasn't going to forgive him no matter what. She had promised herself that she was going to stick to her goal.

And _that _was a promise she was going to keep.

Kim slumped her shoulders as if two bricks were weighing them down and she pushed her pin-straight honey-blonde hair behind her ears and her dangling platinum earrings that were hooked on them. As her head dropped, she focused on the letters that were written across the page of the book in front of her.

She lifted her head while looking around her surroundings trying to browse for something to distract her. Different students walking through the halls between the cherry-wood book shelves. The computer section filled with students vastly typing on the keyboard. An abundance of signs signaling the different genres of literature; Mystery, Fantasy, poetry ect.

The blonde revolved her head around the enviroment and stopped her eyes at the elderly lady at the front desk with a burgundy cashmere sweater and a gold pin attached to it that said her name. But Kim couldn't read it from were she was sitting at. All she saw was the elder women stamping the neatly stacked books in a brisk motion then putting them on a grey metallic cart.

Judging by her surroundings, Kim was at the library.

She was there to check out a book for her english assignment that Mr. Delrisco had assigned her. She had to write a two thousand word essay/summary about a book she was supposed to check out.

But right now, she wasn't paying any attention at all to the book she was supposed to be reading. All she had done was flipping pages of different books and zoning out the bunched up letters every once in a while.

The blonde had drowned in her thoughts as her brainwork was to much for her to handle.

Kim forcefully closed the book cover against the pages and massaged the bridge of her nose. Trying to wash away the powerful headache that was pounding in her brain.

"Yo Kim!"

Kim snapped her head at the piercing loud call coming from a familiar voice behind her.

She saw Jerry burst into the library through the double doors that had a "Be quiet" poster on the front. She laughed silently as the librarian harshly scolded at Jerry to keep his tone of voice down.

"Jerry!" Kim hissed at Jerry motioning him to shut up and to sit down in the empty wooden seat in front of her .

Jerry quickly followed her order and took a seat while the librarian just glared at him with half-squinted eyes and a scowl that humoured Kim.

"What _are _you doing here?" Kim whispered while leaning in closer to his ears.

"I came to ask you something."

_That explains everything _Kim thought. Because she was pretty sure that Jerry would never go to the library just for the fun of it.

Kim stared at the silent Jerry expectantly motioning him to tell her what he wanted to ask her.

"Would you go to The Spring Bash concert with me?"

Excuse me.

Did she hear him correctly? Had Jerry Martinez just asked Kim Crawford out?

_Ew._

Kim gagged in her mind as she puked in her mouth trying her best to keep in the disgusted face inside her as she tried not to hurt the teen's feelings.

Don't get her wrong, it's not like she didn't like Jerry. She loved to spend time with the lovable goofball that always made her laugh. And Jerry and Kim had been best friends since the third grade along with Grace.

Kim loved Jerry.

As a friend.

"You mean like..." Kim moved her index finger back and forth between her and Jerry, hoping he would catch on to what she was implying.

Jerry furred his eyebrows while staring at her finger as she moved it. His head moving back and forth as he followed the finger; clearly showing that he was confused before shaking his head vigorously.

" Yes...and no. I want you to pretend to be my date."

Kim's bemused expression showed even more as her eyeballs sprung out of her skull. Her brown dilated pupils staring at Jerry with the famous 'Are you Kidding me?' look.

"Why? And where did you even get tickets? I thought they were sold out."

"Kim," He started sweetly. "Do you want to go or not?" He squirmed in his seat while he reached into his pockets and slammed two small rectangular pieces of paper that had 'Spring Bash' written on them.

Obviously, those were the tickets.

He'd gotten them from Jack earlier after he convinced him to sell him tickets. They had gotten sold out everywhere and Jack happened to have a few as it was an advantage of being one of the singers to perform.

When Jack handed him the tickets after some constant begging and screaming, he came running through the halls as if he was being chased by a cop, while looking everywhere for Kim.

The thing that circled his mind were the tickets to the movie he and Eddie were supposed to be going to. He had to sell them to be able to pay for the Spring Bash tickets. So he was hoping Kim wouldn't ditch him too. Or it would be fifty dollars thrown in the garbage.

"I-I can't." Jerry's shoulders dropped. "I have homework to do."

Kim said while gesturing towards the navy-blue book with "Pride and Prejudice" written over the cover as it took place on the wooden table.

"Please!" He begged in a loud tone of voice while he stood up from his chair, drawing attention to them as everyone's eyes were glued to the two arguing teens.

"No!" She quietly hissed as she pushed Jerry down and crossed her arms against her chest. "And _you_ can't make me."

...

"I cannot believe you made me do this." Kim complained as she looked out the window of Jerry's car.

The bright stars were scattered all over the pitch-black canvas in the sky as spots of gray could be seen floating through the sky. The palm trees swayed as the night breeze danced through them. The yellow lights illuminated the street, and Kim was grateful for that.

Seeing that Jerry was not the best driver on earth.

They'd taken a few strong curves and turns that got Kim to jerk to the side and jolt forward a few times, and Jerry didn't even bother to signal the car behind them. Which they had responded with some verbal language and some finger action. Jerry had also ran a few stop signs and Kim only thought how lucky it was that the police hadn't stopped them yet.

And she was even _more_ surprised that they hadn't checked into the hospital.

Before he even started the engine, Kim double-checked she had her seatbelt around her waist as she was aware how reckless Jerry's driving could be.

During the drive to death, Kim had to remember how he made her do this. Because normally, it's the other way around. Usually it's Jerry that doesn't want to do something and Kim convinces him with a severe punch in the arm or an ear pull.

But this time, Jerry had annoyed Kim to death saying 'please' about fifty times an hour and had followed her everywhere untill she said yes. Apparently Kim had no choice but to go and pretend to be Jerry's date for whatever reason.

"So, how did you get past your parents?" He asked.

Jerry was one of the few people who knew about Kim's "problem" with her parents. He felt sympathy for her. Considering they never let her out of the house other than for school. Jerry learned that when he and the gang once took Kim out for Ice cream after a recent break up and she didn't ask permission.

"They don't know I'm gone. I sneaked out."

Jerry's dark orbs were as wide as saucers as he stared shockingly at Kim. While getting his eyes off of the road.

"Eyes on the road!" She screamed, snapping Jerry out of his trance.

He turned his head as his eyes fell on the road.

"You sneaked out!" He hissed. "Your parents are going to Kill you!."

"No Jerry they're going to kill _you_" She said while pointing a finger at him. "You made me do this!"

His mouth fell agape.

Kim was _not_ the kind of person to just sneak out without permission. It shocked Jerry. And he was speechless when she said her parents were going to murder him.

"I'm kidding." Kim chuckled at Jerry's expression. "They think I'm at Grace's."

Jerry let out a long relieving sigh.

They finally got there as Jerry turned the gear and they entered the parking spot. Kim opened the car door as she stepped out and her ballet flats hit the floor. They walked towards the entrance.

The street was full of parked cars and nicely dressed people outside. Kim stared at the scene full of giant speakers that the music could be heard outside. A loose banner hung on top of the entrance that spelled "Spring Bash" In blue letters.

Jerry passed the big bulky dude the two tickets as they were in the entrance of the Spring Bash.

She could hear the loud sound of the music as the pounding made her slightly vibrate. Kim caught a peek of the bright disco lights as she passed the entrance. She saw everyone, together as one, a bunched up cluster of different people dancing to the music.

She lifted her head up to see the familiar yellow stars that she had seen through Jerry's car window, covered the sky with a full moon that flashed a bright white. It was an open space so, the smell of grass and fresh air filled Kim's lungs. So did the smell of pizza and Cheetos that were placed at the food table. Along with a few sodas and bottles of water with a bowl of red drink that Kim assumed was Fruit punch which was probably spiked as she could see people loosing their balance and dancing as terribly as she normally did.

She turned her head around as her eyes landed on the elevated stage that took about a quarter of the gigantic area. Big body guards, that looked vaguely similar to the one that was receiving the tickets, stood on each side of the stage, a serious look in their eyes while their black shirts read "Security" in big white letters across the chest.

The stage reminded Kim of the question that popped in her brain once Jerry had gotten the tickets. Who was playing? Kim had been so caught up that she didn't even bother to ask Jerry.

Kim couldn't help to think about what she would've missed if she stayed at home doing her homework.

Everything was pretty awesome.

Before Jerry and Kim went any further, Jerry leaned in closer to Kim's ear and whispered:

"Remember. You're my date."

* * *

Her dark-brown hair slightly blew back against her soft-pink hair band. Her loose strands getting tangled in her pearl earrings as her pink open-toed flats stepped on the dry grass.

She sighed as she adjusted her dress down to her hips as it had been riding up every five minutes. The golden belt that perfectly wrapped around her waist was irritating Grace as it always ended up below her chest. Though nobody can deny, her knee-length pale-pink dress looked astonishing on her.

It was simple yet, extremely cute.

And Eddie could confirm that.

He had been constantly staring at his girlfriend up and down admiring her beauty.

Eddie didn't look so bad himself. He had a pair of jeans on with a blue and red stripped shirt from Aeropostale with some dress shoes his father lent him

To be honest, Grace hadn't been having much fun. All she had been doing was looking at the people dancing to the music while she sat at a table with Eddie by her side. She'd ask him if he could go fetch her a Drink a few times.

She had caught a glimpse of Milton and Julie at the table getting soda. Which was hard to believe as neither Milton nor Julie were the partying type. They were both known as the studying type or your typical nerd.

And Eddie, well he wasn't having much either. He noted that Grace was acting a bit different than when they started dating. She wasn't being as fun and talkative with him.

He momentarily thought about the movie he was going to see with Jerry. Would seeing a movie with Jerry be more exiting than coming here?

Jerry.

His best friend popped up in his brain as guilt rode into his stomach. He remembered the movie they had been talking about for months. And when they finally managed to get tickets to the premiere, he ditched Jerry. His best friend. He couldn't even imagine how the movie was going as he would be filled with regret.

What Eddie didn't know was, that his best friend was closer than he thought.

He looked around awkwardly, staring at the people dancing in the center of the area. Eddie's foot swung back and forth under the table as Grace rubbed her eyelids and yawned tiredly.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Grace broke the silence while standing up and pushing her chair back while standing up.

Eddie responded with a casual nod.

Grace maneuvered her way through the crowd making an effort not to bump into people. The lights were barely illuminating anything as everything seemed so dark and everyone was pushing and bumping into her.

Next thing she knew, she tripped, and was on her way to the ground.

All until someone saved her from falling to the ground and breaking her face.

_Phew!_

"I'm so-" Grace stopped herself mid-sentence when she came across the face of the person who saved her fall. His dark orbs widened like dinner plates, very similar to hers actually.

All Grace thought was, _her night just got a whole lot better._

Grace straightened her dress once again before clearing her throat.

"Jerry?"

* * *

Kim reached out for the bottle of Mountain Dew. A pink, plastic cup half-filled with perfectly squared ice cubes in her left hand. She looked at the variety of food placed on top of the white cloth that covered the table. Mouth-watering pizza with a pool of grease that met at the middle. The red drink was the center-piece of the table as little pieces of fruit floated around it. They also had little containers of Doritos and Frito's. A set of foam plates and napkins at the end of each side of the table.

The blonde was about to grasp the soda until someone else beat her to it.

"Kimberly Crawford?" A familiar voice said in shock.

She lifted her head to find a familiar light-brunette with cold cerulean eyes and long, flashy eyelashes that curled against them. She had red lip-stick smeared all over her plump lips. Kim looked at her head-to toe. Her blue skirt barely covered anything as it stopped right below the butt. Her black tank-top that was clearly two sizes too small as it.

It nearly disgusted Kim at how much disrespect she had for herself.

At least Kim was wearing decent clothes. She had on black denim Jeans up to her calf and a purple blouse with floral pattern that perfectly fit perfectly against her torso and a black short-sleeved cardigan. She had on her purple ballet flats with a golden bow in the middle. Her blonde hair was slightly curled

"Donna!" She faked a happy tone to her voice and an excited expression.

If it wasn't obvious, Kim had always hated Donna. Ever since she met her in the third grade. They had this hatred between each other. Donna had always been the "It" girl who stole every girls' boyfriend. And she had always made fun of Kim since they were little.

It got to the point were Kim started avoiding Donna and trying to ignore any high school Drama that went in her way.

"So, are you here with someone?" She asked, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

That's were Kim panicked. She couldn't tell her she was here with Jerry as she would laugh in her face. Honestly, Jerry wasn't a very good price to be with.

"Umm... Well, I'm here with-"

"I knew it, you're alone." She cut her off while smirking.

"Guess who I'm here with." She said proudly.

"Who?" Kim asked while shrugging her shoulder

"I'm here with-"

Donna was cut off by a loud voice coming from the stage. Kim and Donna both turned their heads to look at a young man who looked in his early twenties that used to be mixing the Cd's and putting the music. He had a gray Hoodie with a purple t-shirt and a pair of baggie jeans.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to The Spring Bash!" The Dj claimed."

"Tonight, we have someone very special singing. He was nice enough to take our offer and play in our Spring bash today! He's one of the most popular teenagers in America!"

Suspense filled through the crowd as Kim wasn't paying any attention at all. All until she heard those two words that made her heart skip a beat. That name that ate Kim's insides.

"Jack Anderson!"

* * *

**There it is! Chapter four. And the longest chapter I have ever written with 5,390 words! Yeah! I tried really hard on this one even if it was really boring and really bad. I'm so sorry! The next chapter though, will be so much more dramatic and exciting! I promise you.**

**Sorry if there were any Grammatical errors, I rushed through this chapter. If you see one that bothers you too much, tell me and I'll fix it.**

**And maybe two certain people will become a little more friendly with each other ;)**

**I just need your opinion. Do you guys think Jack and Kim should see each other at the Spring Bash? Or have Kim just leave?**

**Please tell me in a review!**

**Anyway, I have an idea for Julie and Milton but I don't know if it's going to work out. **

**I am also open to any ideas you have.**

**Remember my goal is 85-90 reviews. Let's see if we could reach it. So...**

**REVIEW!**

**P.S: I'm also planning on writing a Jack/Kim/Brody Triangle, so keep your eyes open if I do publish it.**

******Life is not a matter of milestones, but of moments.**

**~Gabby**


	5. Night of Events

**Hey! Gabby here! So sorry that I didn't upload earlier but I didn't have time. And I'm also having doubts with this story. **

**See, every chapter I write for this story it always seems like it gets more boring everytime. I have been thinking of putting it on a hiatus, but, I don't know. I feel like my writing skills aren't very good. :(**

**Anyway, again, sorry for my delay in the chapter. I did it all at the last minute.**

**And EIGHTY-SIX REVIEWS! Thank you all so much! My goal for this chapter is to reach 100+ reviews. If we do, I will p.m everyone a sneak peek.**

**Thank you to: SiriusBlackisSiriuslyfunny33 3, Livy.G, Canadagold14, CimorelliFan98, Guest, nclhdrs1717, Fockey2727, Faded-blue-skies, Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally, LiveYourPassions, siriusblackrox123, anon8, BTRROCKS-4ever, crystalsoda1, lily, and ToTheNakedBrownEye.**

**That's pretty much it, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it, the song "Starstruck", Dorito's, Mountain Dew and anything else that seems familiar.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Night of Events.

"Jack Anderson!"

Kim couldn't believe her ears.

Were they lying to her?

Roars escaped from the crowd as a chorus of deafening claps exploded in the area and piercing high-pitched screams filled Kim's ear drums, almost damaging them. She brought the palms of her hands and pressed them against her ears, trying to block out some of the noise that hammered her ears. The hustle and bustle of screaming teenagers grew louder and louder as they vastly scurried their way next to the elevated stage, where the colossal security guards finally took action instead of standing next to the stage like statues that were super-glued to the grass.

Ever since a week ago, Kim had utterly loathed and despised the cocky brunet that was just recently called, as everything that came out of his mouth and every single move he made annoyed her to the bone. And right now, she couldn't believe she blended into the group of bellowing teenagers that were pathetically desperate and anxiously waiting to hear him sing.

Almost on instinct, a brunet emerged from the burgundy curtains that hung on the stage's wings as the bright white stage lights followed him every step he took to reach to the microphone. He slightly raised his right hand as it hovered on top of his head, he waved it back and forth as he gave out a pearly white ear-to-ear smile. One of his two eyes squinted as the light beamed right into his dark orbs as the other was half-closed.

But she, she was cemented to the floor while her face had 'Shocked' written all over it in big black letters that no one could misread; Her pupils dilated, looking like saucers and her mouth was agape while forming a perfect round 'o', as a tone of beet red washed over her cheeks.

But the blonde was not only shocked, she was furious. Anger coursed through her veins while a tight ball formed her knuckles, her temperature rose an agglomeration while her blood boiled bubbles. And the first thing that flowed her mind was, find the stupid friend that talked her into going to the saddest excuse of a party she had ever experienced and beat the living grits out of him._  
_

Kim looked around, her fingers wrapped around a pink, plastic cup, as her vision currently mistook the jumping and moving teenagers with fire ants and jumping gigawatts.

She looked to the side to see that Donna Tobin was no longer next to her (Thank god), and that she had scrambled her way into the crowd and molded in, as she was _too _screaming her little girly lungs out.

"Hello everybody!"

The blonde shook her thoughts away as her hazel eyes met the source of the voice, the stage once again. Even in the location she was standing at, and how far away she was from Jack, she still noted his mesmerizing dark brown eyes; Which, to be honest, was the only thing Kim was utterly attracted to in the highly irritating brunet.

"I'm Jack, and I'm here to sing a song for you guys!"

The audience applauded once again, the clapping thunder even louder than the first, while Kim snorted sarcastically and rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, putting her free hand on her waist.

Just as the music started playing, Kim forcefully placed her half-empty plastic cup on the table, letting a squirt of cold Mountain Dew escape and hit the table covers. She shifted her brown, leather bag against her shoulder before she circled her torso as she edged her way towards the entrance.

Turning her head left to right, she browsed for the black-haired Latino that was last seen amongst the crowd with a brunette. Kim had occasionally left Jerry conversing with Grace, as it was totally conspicuous that they wanted to be alone. So, being the match-maker that she was, she had left them... to it.

The blonde frustatedly sighed as Jerry was nowhere to be found. She'd turned and twisted through out the Labyrinth while trying to dodge the ecstatic teenagers that were jumping up and down all over the place. The blonde had looked through every corner and crevice, for him.

To no avail.

She _still_ couldn't find the goofball no matter how hard she looked.

Absent-mindedly, she dashed towards the entrance, curving the dancing teenagers, and approached the parking lot

The spraweled-out parking lot held a vigorous spring breeze that blew her locks back. The palm trees swayed as the commotion of the late Saturday night streets could be seen on the other side of the parking lot.

She was running on her tip-toes as her extremely sore ankle slightly twisted and the side and her heel hit the floor. She was found limping, her knee elevated while she let out a slight wince in pain.

Yet, the overly persistent blonde kept limping on the side walk making an effort to get somewhere that she could stay until the party was over or her goal of avoiding the celebrity would not be accomplished.

Though, maybe it was about time she'd mustered up the courage to-

_Bump!_

A figure crashed against her body robustly. She stumbled, loosing her balance before she fell and her back hit the concrete.

Painful stings flowed on her knee cap and on the skin's surface of her elbows, her heart pounded gradually and continuously. Her cranium throbbed while it 'thumped' so loud, the noise made her head ache. A wrenching feeling formed at the bottom of her stomach while her legs felt like Jelly.

Her 20/20 vision fogged over, as she could make out a head lowering to her level. It looked kind of familiar from the angle Kim was looking at.

"Kim! Are you okay?!" She vaguely heard, not over passing the clobber of her head and heart. She felt someone grab her shoulders and shake them vigorously, not helping the throbbing head ache. But her eye lids didn't have enough strength to stay open much longer as they involuntarily sealed shut.

The last thing she saw, was a hint of brown hair and familiar mesmerizing dark hazel eyes with a twinkle of worry and concern in them.

Before everything molded into a sea of pure darkness.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Her sweet, sassy voice gently soothed Jerry's ears as she no longer had to scream her lungs out, now that Jack had finished singing his song as everyone's yelling had simmered down and normal volume had come back into play.

He firmly clutched his icy cold blue cup in his hand on top of the now-soaked and scabby brown napkin that wrapped around the cylinder form of the cup. The cup currently held Coca-Cola in it with miniature ice cubes that had gradually melted from all the lingering around that Jerry had done walking all over the place.

He looked down at his sneakers, bashfully looking around the green grass, browsing through his mind for a response to come to his slightly demented brain. I mean, obviously, he couldn't just tell her:

'I came here to spy on you and Eddie and make my best effort to ruin your date.'

It would be an utterly deficient and pointless comment to come out of his mouth, even for the straight 'D' student, Jerry Martinez.

"I came here to..." Jerry trailed off as his wide black eyes circled everywhere, the bright red, blue and pink lights flashing before his eyes, looking around the clustered, bundled up area for a response to her question "watch Jack perform."

Grace nodded while her lips pursed into a tight line as her head lightly bobbed up and down.

"Yeah, we're kind of tight." Jerry bragged as held a proud smirk on his face while he wrapped his index finger and middle finger together.

She briefly chuckled while giving him a teasing smile.

The brunette lifted her head up looking at the miniature stars scattered all over the bright night sky. Grace had never seen a night sky this beautiful before, as to her, and to everyone else, it seemed like a painting. She looked around, the dancing teenagers and stroke lights mixed her vision as the music 'Party Rock Anthem' got more audible.

"What are _you_ doing here? " He asked her, his voice raising the volume, already knowing the answer. Jerry uneasily stepped towards the snack table with Grace, while also looking up at the lively night sky.

He reached his arm to the side to grab a cheesy Dorito in his hand the dropping it in his mouth while slobbering his fingers, cleaning the cheese powder off of them.

The conversation he was currently having with her reminded him of the chat they had at the library a few days ago. Were Grace had occasionally bumped into Jerry at the library while Jerry was trying to have some peace and quiet.

"I'm here with Eddie."

Jerry's fists clenched as his nostrils flared at the mention of his so-called best friend. He could feel that _feeling_ rolling into his stomach like earnestly waves crashing on the shore. The feeling that Jerry officially hated and the feeling that was super strenuous to overcome. An emotion he always felt when he saw and heard a mention of Eddie and Grace together.

Jealousy.

"Well, I'm here with Kim."

_Really Jerry?_

"What?!"

The sudden outburst startled Jerry making him flinch and wince as her sharp-as-a-knife voice sliced through his ear drums. His taken aback expression slightly cooled Grace down to the point where she was no longer crimson red.

He immediately regretted what he said.

"Sorry," She apologized. "I overreacted there."

She stared awkwardly at him with an uneasy smile. Swinging her shoes across the grass, the soles of her flats swiping the dirt as a cloud of dust formed at the point.

"So, you're here with Kim." Commented Grace, a little more graciously and without a pant-load of shock spilling out of her tone of voice.

"Yup." Jerry made a popping noise with the 'P'.

"As friends or..."Grace trailed off.

Even though Jerry lacked intelligence, he still got to what Grace was implying. He thought about it. They _were_ here as dates, _pretend_ dates. But if he told her that, his whole well thought out plan would swirl its way down the toilet.

"Actually, we came here as dates."

Grace's heart stopped.

She held her breath, afraid that if she exhaled, tears would form at the edge of her cornea. She looked down, afraid to look at his eyes. She couldn't believe Kim would do that to her, after what she told her about Jerry.

Flashes of the conversation played in her mind:

_"Kim I have something to tell you."_

_Grace was worried. _

_And that, was an understatement_

_She was extremely anxious to tell Kim how she really felt about him. Right now, she was chewing her pink manicured nails and twirling her brown locks on her index finger, clearly letting her worry show and out into the world. About the guy she had been friends with for years. Ever since the third grade, Grace had always had an extreme crush on the wacky, baffled yet sweet-as-honey goofball, but that all died once they started highschool. The place where a guy and a girl can't be best friends without having totally platonic feelings for each other; Or so people thought. _

_They had been at Grace's house, doing homework as Kim stayed after school, also working on an upcoming project they had to finish together. Of course, Kim was doing all of the work, since Grace didn't have a single smart cell in her blood._

_Kim stopped writing her notes on her composition notebook before she looked right at Grace's eyes. Her blatant silence urging her to move on._

_But she couldn't tell her. She couldn't do this to Eddie, who she had been dating for only a week. Eddie was genuinely sweet as sugar and good at heart, she didn't want to break him._

_But, you know what they say, the heart wants what the heart wants._

_"I think I'm in love with Jerry."_

...

"That's...awsome" She lied as her voice pitched at the end, her lower lip quivered softly as her hazel eyes glossed over. The brunette could now feel the hot tears that threatened to spill now forming in her eyes.

Kim. Her best friend. The girl she had been inseparable with since they were nine, also the friend Grace had poured her heart out about liking Jerry, was now dating him.

Talk about betrayal.

Jerry's egotistical smirk wiped off of his face and remorse washed over him once he caught sight of Grace's distressed expression.

"No, Grace, it's not-"

"Jerry!" A highly familiar, shocked voice traveled through Jerry's ears, interrupting him from his sentence.

They both turned around to look at a short African-American with a ecstatic smile spread across his face while wide, dilated pupils replaced his eyes.

It front of his eyes, Jerry saw his so-called best friend

But Jerry, Jerry had a scowl written across his face and his hands were hard and ready to punch. while his blood boiled at Eddie. His nostrils flared once again as he remembered how Eddie had completely forgot about him ever since he started dating Grace.

He was mad at him.

And Grace, she felt no different at Kim.

* * *

A flash of light entered into her sea of pitch-black darkness. The light made her brain ache sorely as it pounded against her skull. She forced her eyelids open, as agonizing tingles were sent throughout her cranium.

Her eyes fluttered open, aching every time she pressed her eyelids together. The beam of light sunk through her eyes as it was too much for Kim to bare with. She lifted her two arms up as her back stung at every move she made and pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes, rubbing them harshly while she sat up on the bed she was in.

Wait, bed?

Was she in her room?

She looked around her surroundings, ignoring the pain, as she soon found out she was not in her blue and lavender room.

She was in a room, one surrounded by white walls. The strong, white lights shined above her as they were now a bit toned down. A black, empty flat screen television was placed on the wall. She revolved her head around as she looked at out the window as it was still pitch-black outside. A variety of medical equipments posed on the wall and on the counter table while there was a small, peach, leather couch across the room.

She squinted her eyes, as she figured, the leather couch was not empty. It had a very familiar brunet looking at her with worry that glossed over his well-known captivating brown eyes.

The same ones she saw before she blacked out.

It only took a matter of seconds before she discovered who the brunet was.

She looked down at her knee. A pink, rough scrape covered her flawless skin as it looked slightly swelled and pinch of blood seeped through. It looked comparable to the ones on her two elbows.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked, looking Jack right in the eye as he was no longer sitting on the couch.

The blonde stepped off of the bed, her back and head no longer aching as anger overcame her. Her bare feet hit the cold marble floor as she realized that she was barefoot and that her ballet flats were all the way across the room.

She shivered slightly as she looked down at herself. She was still wearing her denim jeans and her purple floral blouse with her black cardigan.

Kim remembered what had happened perfectly, and that was not a good thing for Jack. Considering the fact that he crashed into her and she could have ended up injured. Luckily, she seemed fine now as she was seething through her teeth and screaming at him. But, he always finds a way to make her hate him even more.

_Man, is he a lucky guy._

"Umm, you fell and... hit your head." Jack tried playing it off, as he was hoping she hit her head hard enough and wouldn't remember what had happened a few hours ago.

"Yeah, nice try. I know you pushed me." She commented. Venom dripping from her mouth.

Okay, maybe she _did_ remember.

"Look," Jack defended himself. "I didn't push you, I bumped into you." He was extremely tired as his eyes were slightly closing and he threw in a few yawns. "I brought you to the hospital to see if you were okay.

Kim couldn't help but hold in a smile at the thought. That might have been the first nice thing he had done for her ever since he met her.

"Thanks." She said simply while avoiding eye contact.

Jack's eyes widened in confusion as he looked at Kim, a bemused expression took over his emotions.

"That's it? No sarcastic comeback, no irritating screams? Nothing?" He asked.

However, Kim had absolutely no reaction to it.

"What time is it?" She asked curiously while looking out the window. She could see the San Jose street lights still on and illuminating the night, so it couldn't be that late and she was sure the party was still going on.

Jack checked his watch. "11:42" he answered.

It had only been about an hour and a half since she passed out.

"Drive me home." She demanded staring her cold, hard, stone eyes into his.

"Excuse me?" He asked taken aback by her sudden demand.

"I said, drive me home." She repeated, her tone now cold and deadly while she walked around the room and bent down to grasp her shoes while she fitted them on the soles of her feet.

"We can't leave yet. The doctor needs to check on you and make sure everythings-"

The door creaked open, revealing a women dressed in blue-green scrubs holding a clip board in her left hand against her hip. She had black hair that reached her shoulders and glossy swamp-green eyes that formed that slightly slanted, forming asian eyes. Her pearly white teeth held a cheerful smile and her golden name tag read 'Maddy' in tiny black letters.

"Hello." She squeaked in a Chinese accent while shyly waving her hand. "Kimberly Crawford?"

"Yes." Kim said while looking at Maddy with polite smile on her face, contrary to the look she had given Jack earlier.

"You are able to check out." A smile curved on Kim's lips. "You don't have a concussion or severe injury, and if your head starts hurting, just take some painkillers or aspirin. If it continues, come back and we will have another check up."

Kim nodded as she digested the very useful information the doctor had given her as it could be useful be useful in the future.

"But a parents or legal guardian has to come and sign you out."

The smug smile vanished off of Kim's face as Jack looked at her in confusion (Once again) and Kim facepalmed while letting out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry," Maddy started as she noted the fact of Kim's sudden change of mood as much as Jack. "Is something wrong?"

Is something wrong?

Yes.

Something was, most-definitely, wrong. Kim's parents had surprisingly believed that she was spending the night at Grace's house, not at a spring bash for half of the night. And of they received a call from the hospital saying that their only daughter could have been seriously injured because of disobeying her parents, she would be dead on the floor before she could say sorry.

"I'm afraid that's going to be a problem." Jack snapped her out of her thoughts as he finally spoke up. "Her parents can't make it, they are currently on a business trip."

He lied.

Kim's eyes widened she fidgeted in her cardigan, making her back slightly hurt as she felt a whole blow of pressure pushing up her insides so she could barely breathe without feeling full.

"I'll see what I can do." She negotiated as Kim's mouth fell agape. "Under one condition."

They both nodded nervously.

"Can I have your autograph for my daughter?"

Kim rolled her eyes while crossing her arms across her chest.

_Wow._

_:::_

"Turn left." The blonde demanded, signaling her finger to the side while looking out the front window, a few fair-sized houses passed her view as they were recently going at a fair speed. Kim was grateful that Jack was actually a pretty decent driver, unlike Jerry. He had made a few wrong turns and had gotten a tad over the speeding limit sometimes but, not as reckless as Jerry's driving.

Kim circled her head, extra careful not to dive into his chocolate brown eyes. She was in a car, a car a lot more befitting than the one she had been sitting in earlier in the evening. To start off with, it was completely immaculate, as, on the other hand, Jerry's was all cluttered and bedraggled with crumbled pieces of paper and Burger King boxes that scattered on the rough carpet of the car.

This time, the air conditioner was actually working, so Kim didn't pant like a dog while sweat tickled down her temples. And she also noted that the seat belts weren't all scabby and worn out.

_"Starstruck, camera flashes, cover of magazines._

_Starstruck, designer sunglasses, living the dream as a team"_

A loud sound blasted throughout the dense air of the car, almost cutting the thick wave of tension between the two teenagers. She hovered her two arms and pressed them against her ears, the volume of the music bursting her eardrums.

Kim looked at her right, she saw Jack's hand place on the dial of the radio, turning the volume up to 'Max'. She immediately recognized the song that blasted her ear drums.

The song artist was the cocky teenager sitting next to her.

Jack had a mocking smile on his face while moving his lips, mouthing the words to the blaring music while his orbs stared at Kim.

Kim rolled her eyes.

Jack instantly reached his fingers on the dial and twisted it to the left, the volume lowered, quickly turning back to normal. Every thing was silent once more.

"Can I talk to you?" Jack asked, looking hopefully at her.

Kim shifted in her seat. The seat belt tightly hugged her waist as she pulled it away from her hips, attempting to loosen the strap.

"I don't want to talk." She commented harshly, her eyes faced foward as she refused, once again, to look into his eyes.

"Fine, don't talk, just listen."

Silence.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you when you were tutoring me." He said apologetically.

Kim fidgeted, wrapping her arms tightly across her chest, the apology from the brunet briefly shocking her with surprise.

"I didn't mean it," He continued. "I guess I was just paranoid and I guess I was kind of Jerk."

_He_ guessed?

Kim was entirely astonished at the apology that escaped the teen's mouth. She had never, in a million years, would have thought of the great Jack Anderson, saying he was sorry. Of course, Kim was well aware that he had a reputation of a really good actor, and she wasn't going to let the sweetness of his tone of voice tie her down.

She looked out the window as she thought what she had been thinking every single day for the past week.

He was just another spoiled celebrity.

And people don't change.

"Must be nice, huh?" She asked, still looking out the window. "Starstruck" still playing at a barely audible volume in the background.

Jack furred his eyebrows in confusion, while muttering 'What?' under his breath. A bemused expression molded onto his face.

"Getting everything you want. Having everyone love you. Getting special treatment simply because of your fame."

She knew exactly what she was implying, she meant the little conversation he had with the nurse at the hospital. How he just charmed her with his perfect smile and he got out of trouble. But what the blonde didn't know was, that he didn't exactly get off the hook. The nurse had agreed that she would send Kim's hospital bill to Jack's house for his parents to pay.

Jack's fists tightened around the leather steering wheel while he grinded his teeth side to side. His feet pressed harder on as Kim felt the car slightly accelerate.

He couldn't take it any more. She was starting with the fame topic again and Jack wasn't strong enough to keep himself from exploding in anger.

"You don't get it do you?" He asked, his voice raising higher by the second as Kim's eyes popped out of her sockets as she turned to face him. "You think I wanted this? You think being known everywhere you go is the best thing in the world? You think that having people follow you everywhere must be awesome?"

Kim's eyes hardened as they stared right at Jack's.

"You don't know what it feels like to have paparazzi follow you every where you go. To not have any true friends. To not have parents who actually spend time with you instead of spending their time in a different country just to...get away from you."

His voice cracked at the last sentence as the tone of his voice slowed down. A scowl was written on his face with a twinkle of hurt in his dark brown eyes. He looked forward leaving Kim with a taken aback expression and a sprinkle of sympathy.

The last sentence, got her heart to skip a beat and her to scoff softly, not hard enough for Jack to notice, though.

_If only he knew._ Kim thought. _If only he knew how much she suffered with her parents. How he wants his parents in his life, and a lot of times, she wants them out of hers. How her parents were alcoholic, and all they wanted was a perfect daughter. How she was abused physically and emotionally almost every single day._

_No one understood._

But, she still felt sympathy for Jack as she thought about what he had recently told her.

About how the paparazzi was on his back 24/7. About his parents never being home to spend quality time with him. About rarely having true friends 'cause every friendship he had was fake, considering everyone wanted to be friends with someone famous.

As Kim thought about it, she was having doubts on her previous thoughts about the great Jack Anderson. How she had always assumed he was a spoiled brat. Just another popular dude who every girl loves and every guy wants to be. Just a two-faced celebrity that was so full of him self.

But maybe he isn't so full of himself.

But, as Kim always said,

_People never change._

* * *

**There it is. Chapter 5.**

**I know, don't need to tell me, the worst chapter I have ever written. My life just isn't very good at the ****moment I'm feeling extremely glum and I was in a rush.**

**I told you, it must have been extremely boring. I am so sorry for that or if you might have expected something better. But, sometimes I feel like giving up my stories. But I'm not, just for you guys.**

**And on an unrelated note, I might be publishing the love triangle between Brody/Kim/Jack, so look out for it. If I do post it, its going to be called "Game On"**

**So, my goal for this chapter is 100+ reviews.**

**REVIEW?**

**Life is not a matter of milestones, but of moments.**

**~Gabby**


	6. Drama and Rumours

**(A/N) READ! Hey guys... Gabby here... So how have you been... Long time no see huh?... *Scratches neck nervously* Ok, I know you guys must want to track me down and kill me with a fork. But before you do, let me apologize.**

**I, Gabby, hereby apologize, not updating this story in like four months. I am completely sorry for the uncalled hiatus. This isn't an acceptable excuse but I just lost inspiration for writing. And my computer... anyways I am sorry.**

**I approve of this message.**

**Ok now you can kill me...**

**There has been a lot of things we need to talk about. First of all, Jack and Kim went on a Date! Yay! Second a very late Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Happy new year! Hope this one is better than the last one though.**

**Another thing, thanks for getting me at 115 reviews. Now for this chapter I'm aiming for 140. But I really don't care if I get them or not. Considering you guys hate me right now.**

**I was going to update a week ago, but my internet suddenly went down...just my luck.**

**Now for shout outs.**

**Justgowiththeflow, 40baller, .Jackie.4everXxx, Guest, Whitelily1derful, Everything Will Be For Nothing, cupcakeville3829, demi101, honeymello, AzianDemigod16, Livy.G, Melinda, guide you home, 2 hot 4 u, aligning street lights, Release-Your-Inhibitions, Ashley.C, AwesomeBookWorm, StylishFashionista, LiveYourPassions, StupidlyGenius, and BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat.**

**You don't know How much I love you guys. No eff-ing joke. **

**Last chapter: Kim went to the hospital Jack brought her home and they started talking to each other. Blah, Blah, Blah. Grace found out that Kim and Jerry were 'dating' and she is very depressed and possibly very mad at Kim.**

**If you don't remember, you might want to read the last few chapters again.**

**P.S I do understand that Anderson is not Jack's last name, but that was the name I started with and I am keeping it.**

**Anyways Happy readings my little book worms!**

**Warning: There will be cussing in this chap.**

**Disclaimer:No.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Drama and Rumors

Kim Crawford's neon yellow converse were heard scuffing the beige marble floors of the Seaford High halls. The cold air suddenly showered her snow white face as she shivered slightly, goosebumps erupting her on the surface of her tan skin. She sighed. Even with a bright red long-sleeved sweater wrapping tightly around her upper body, covering her white and navy blue cheerleading uniform, she could still feel the hairs on her neck sharply rising.

She silently cursed at the sick-minded jerk that made cheerleading uniforms so unbelievably short. At least, she assumed it was a guy.

She circled her head around her surroundings as she felt an abundance of orbs burning wholes through her; it made her extremely uncomfortable. She has been looked at before, she was in no doubt gorgeous, but there was something about the way people were looking at her that made her feel uneasy. She thought questioningly at why all the girls were giving her sad yet nasty glares while all the boys had jealous looks spread across their faces.

The blonde opened her mouth while letting out a yawn and groggily rubbing her eyelids in circles, trying her best to block herself out of the living nightmare she had 24/7 and to also wake herself up instead of dropping dead in the middle of the hallway and falling into a deep slumber. She had fallen asleep very late last night completely forgetting the fact that the next day would be Monday and she would have to return to the hell-hole called school.

She rubbed her arms up and down while harshly wincing at the burning pain sharply slicing through her arm as she forgot of the black and blue bruises that were still on the surface of her skin. She could feel wet drops developing in her puffy red eyes as flashes from the night of the concert had come to play in her mind.

* * *

_It was near to midnight when Kim squirmed and jiggled the rusty gold-colored key to her house in the key-hole_._ Her hand shook and vibrated as nerves flowed through her, making it harder to alliw her inside the house. It had been the night of the spring bash, also known as the night she had checked in and out of the hospital in such a small period of time._

_Jack had left her outside the building of different apartments lined up, surprised at how incredibly petite the apartment was seen from the outside view. Well, compared to his house. Though, Jack didn't dare to say anything as he conquered that it would be rude and disrespectful, and the fact that he didn't want to anger the blonde and put himself in the hospital._

_The door slightly creaked as Kim slowly opened it, being very cautious of her parents - who were to be surely asleep by now (oh so she thought) - s__he slowly stepped in, quietly closing the door behind her. Everything was pitch black and no source of light could be detected, so Kim could barely see were she was stepping. She imagined she was blind as her eyesight was covered with a pitch black blanket._

_Her stretched arms hovered in front of her as the palms of her hands were cautious to any walls, guiding her way to her room._

_Until, her leg kicked something hard, she hears something sharply rolling around the wooden floor. She could tell it was glass by the way it sounded when it rolled across and banged into a table Kim now realized was there right in front of her._

_She clenched her eyes shut as the piercing sound echoed through the apartment. The blonde sped up, scurrying to get to her room as fast as possible without being discovered._

_Until, a giant wave of brilliant light overwhelmed her as her eyes squeezed while she felt the menacing head ache come back to haunt her. It wasn't long untill she realized, someone had turned on the lights_

_"Where have you been?" A deep familiar voice groggily groaned from the living room. Kim's heart started beating twenty times faster as it could be exploding out of her chest._

_Kim turned around hoping it was a dream, as her two fingers pinched her forearms. She opened her mouth, trying to choke out something to say. The blonde's eyes widened the size of dinner plates when her eyes met a muscular male figure two times her size. He had short dirty blonde hair in a buzz cut. He had dark hazel brown eyes that resembled Kim's, but his were all blood shot. _

_She gulped the sudden lump that formed in her throat._

_"Where have you been?" He repeated, putting emphasis on every word, while he looked dizzy. Even from a few feet away, Kim could still make out the horrible smell coming from his mouth. Her eyes widened in fear once she realized, it was alcohol._

_Kim's eyes scurried their way down to the wooden floor, as her vision landed on the mysterious glass she had kicked towards the table. It wasn't a moment later until she found out, the empty bottle, used to have whisky._

_"I was at Grace's-" Kim started, choking on every word until she got interrupted._

_"LIAR!" Kim flinched at his words._

_"No you weren't! You were doing the same thing your mother was you SLUT!" Kim's jaw dropped to the floor as her eyes filled with anger. Fury cursed through her veins as her blood was boiling inside of her. Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' as she couldn't let any words out. Before she could gain her ability to speak, she felt an extremely sharp pain on the side of her arm._

_She wrapped her dainty fingers around her for arm as she scream out in pain and her father chuckled darkly.._

* * *

Kim couldn't bear to play what had happened again in her mind, the black and blue bruise enveloped under a sheet of bright red wool ached deeply as the memory surged its way back into her mind. The extremely visible scratches from the glass that had cut her forearm had already been enough damage to remind her of it. Sure, only about two days had passed though, but Kim still couldn't believe that her father didn't remember, not even a second of it, the next day.

_That bastard._

The blonde surfed through the hectic maze of a hallway dodging all the conversing students and the disgusting glares glancing her way. Still confused and worried by their actions, she browsed for her locker when she suddenly found it and scrolled in the combination and slowly swinging it open. She looked around her surroundings. Her eyes spot a certain brunet she really didn't want to see right now, yet she was burning a whole right through his head.

She had soon found out that he was doing the same thing, exploring her and analyzing her every action. Even more than every other person in the room.

_Stalker much?_

Yet he didn't have the famous Anderson smirk she was gradually getting used to. He had a look of concern spread across his face. Kim didn't allow herself to meet his eyes and she looked at his surroundings.

The famous Jack Anderson had actually been left alone, instead of being continuously pampered by different fans of his, because of his request to the principle to tell students to "let him breath" because "He was just a normal guy"

She scoffed.

Kim didn't believe him though, she knew he liked the fame and undying attention he always got, even if he said otherwise.

He was still the egotistical maniac he's always been.

Though, she had to admit, ever since the night of the bash, she's thought a little differently about Jack. She was actually a little intrigued in the section of his life story that he decided to share with her. '_The way he picked her up and took her to a hospital for them to take care of her; even if he was the cause of the problem. The way his beautiful brown hair-_

_'STOP'_ she mentally scolded at herself for thinking of his voluminous hair and how lush it was. I mean she was supposed to hate him _and_ his hair right? Always has always will.

Right?

Right.

'Slam!" Her thoughts were interrupted as her locker forcefully closed shut. The locker door now right in her face. She flinched in confusion and surprise before turning around and looking next to her. She saw a very familiar best friend of hers with a very vague expression that Kim hadn't seen in years. Grace had a scowl on her face as her eyes showed a mixture of Jealousy, anger and pure sadness shining through them. Her face was red, an angry red. A red that made Kim wince. "How dare you!" She hollered, gaining them a few more stares one of them being the certain famous brunet intrigued in the drama.

Kim's face plastered into confusion as she raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Don't give me that look, I can't believe you went out with him. After I poured out my feelings to you about him. I thought we were best friends!" By now all the students, even the teachers were all paying attention to the argument between the two.

A wave of panic and befuddlement flew through Kim. "What are you talking about?" The blonde asked, clearly confused at the statement ._  
_

"I guess I thought wrong, we're not best friends you're just a backstabbing bitch! And then I hear you're going out with another guy, you tramp" Kim flinched at the curse words thrown at her as her eyes widened to the size of saucers, tears glossing over them. But she would never let them fall.

_'How dare she?'_ the blonde thought. They have been best friends ever since kindergarten, and yeah they've had fights, some more intense than others, but she never called her a bitch or a tramp. Well she has but this time, there was pure venom and hatred in the words.

But being the feisty girl she was, she wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Excuse me, I'm not the one dating someone she doesn't like while being in love with another, would you like me to tell Eddie about our little predicament!" Kim said in an accusing and daring tone.

Before she knew it, the brunette went running down the hall away from her. She immediatly felt remorse at what she said. The blonde knew very well that Grace was very delicate about the subject with Jerry.

Kim circled her head around the mouth agape, wide eyed students.

Her eyes caught someone else's familiar chocolate brown eyes of the beholder no other than Jack Anderson.

How could Jerry have told her that they were dating? They were just hanging out as friends?

Boy, was she going to kill him.

* * *

_'Dip. __Wring. __Scrub.'_

It was true, he couldn't even try to deny it. Jerry Martinez _did_ get in deep trouble a lot, it was almost too much to keep count of too. Weather it was putting a toll booth in the front of the every boys' bathroom in the building and charging poor gullible freshmen five dollars for using the urinals, or super-glueing the principles butt to the toilet so he had to walk with a toilet ring stuck to his butt for days. But as many pranks there were, there were also countless of punishments he received from them.

Some where just downright cruel in his opinion though.

Like right now.

_'Dip. __Wring. __Scrub.'_

_What kind of sick-minded, pitiless, vicious jerk would make a teenager clean up the whole cafeteria by himself?_

His heartless principle that had it out for him, that's who.

Jerry answered his own question while repetitively scrubbing what seemed to be maccaroni and cheese off of the blue and white circular table with the asperous side of the green sponge in disgust. Using all the force he had to try to get out what looked to be leftover cheese attached to the surface of the table.

Its seemed as his scrubbing routine was just a pattern that he absent-mindedly repeated as he thought about everything that has been going on.

He sighed. Swiveling his head around the empty cafeteria as he figuired he was the only person in there.

He had decided to take advantage of the time he had alone and think. To go as deep into his thoughts as he has never done before.

Ever since he was little, he was told that things always turn out the way you want. That everything will be alright in the end, even if it looks tough now. But now he started to realize, things don't turn out the way you want them to. No matter in how much trouble you get nobody will notice you. That no matter how hard you try, you will not accomplish the impossible.

Yes. He realized how undeniably sappy he sounded, like a lovestruck idiot. His thoughts sounded just like a girl's thoughts. But he didn't care sometimes he had a heart, and that heart belongs to only one girl.

And that's something nobody in this sick world of all that romance crap, will ever understand.

_'Dip. __Wring. __Scrub'_

How could he have been so stupid? Telling the girl he was in love with that he was dating her best friend. It was extremely doltish of him, and he didn't realize it untill he saw Grace crying in gym today, and he couldn't help but have guilt eating him inside-out.

Had it been that hard for her?

Well, if dating her best friend had that much of an impact on her, then maybe he she had feelings for him too.

That thought sparked a bright light of hope inside Jerry.

_' .Scrub. SPLASH!'_

It made a sound as the black-haired teenager through the sponge in the dish water inside bright red bucket on the floor. Making a small puddle on the floor. A mess he was probably going to have to clean up later.

_'What am I doing?'_ He thought.

He has always been taught to never give up, if you really want something. Sure getting her jealous didn't work, at least he thought it didn't work. But that didn't mean there wasn't a lot of other possibilities. There were tons of other things he could think of to win her heart, and there was nothing to hold him back from doing it.

Not even Eddie.

Eddie. It's not like he was his friend anymore. Ever since he started dating her, he through their friendship out the window, so he was returning the favor.

_Pals before gals._

He scoffed. Yeah right. Those words meant nothing anymore. He was going to get her even if it killed him.

The teenager stormed to the front door of the cafeteria and forcefully swung it open. Leaving a unfinished job and a sponge floating in dirty dish water.

* * *

Kimberly Crawford rang the familiar doorbell of the Anderson mansion. This time, not so hesitantly. She was confident, her head held up high and her shoulders broad while she held her bookbag in he on her shoulders.

Being confident was the least she could do after a whole day of constant stares and glares and drama with her ex-best friend. Kim's eyes sprinkled with tears threatning to let them fall. But she couldn't.

She wouldn't.

She would never brake.

Come to think of it she was kind of early for the second day of tutoring Jack,considering she skipped cheerleading practice todayand she never even gave him a warning she was coming either.

She looked around the familiar setting.

She was no longer as awestruck of the scenery as she has seen it before, but everything was still so beautiful and breath-taking.

It had been a very long day for her full of nasty glares and some people gave her strange smiles. Which confused her greatly, she honestly thought everyone hated her. There were also a few people taking her picture, which freaked her out as she thought the were psycho stalkers. But she decided to just shake off the thought.

She was here to tutor Jack. Even though the two teenagers where vinegar and baking soda, she was still going to go on with her task from her teacher. Yet this time, there was something in her that was actually eager to talk to Jack again. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't want to go home to her screaming parents.

_Or maybe it's because you want to see him._

A taunting voice was heard inside her head as she mentally slapped herself.

_No! She did not want to see him. She was being forced to..._

Kim rung the doorbell once again, after adjusting her sweater on to her body, making sure that no bruises or scratches were showing.

Suddenly the door opened.

_Finally._ She thought as the door revieled a familiar short man who had met Kim once and he met by the name of Rudy.

"Hello..uh..." He trailled off completely forgetting her name

"Kim." The said blonde finished it off for him. "I'm here for my tutoring session with Jack."

"Yes. He's upstairs, second door on your right." Rudy explained the directions as if the mansion was a giant continuous maze that you needed a map for.

Once she reached the destination Rudy told her to go to she forgot all about her manners and just barged in. Without knocking.

Big mistake.

The next sight she saw blinded her. It was Jack...fresh out of the shower with only a towel wrapped round his waist. Her eyes took a quick glance at his sixpack.

_Damn was he ripped or what. And those water drops going down his bare chest..._

She mentally slapped herself a hundred times before getting back to reality. She screamed and covered her eyes a little causing him to realize she was there.

"What are you doing here!" he hollered. Rudely I may add.

"I'm here to tutor you." She answered, her hands still covering her eyes.

"You never told me you were coming, and your here early too." he said a little softer, but with the same amount of venom coming from his tone.

"Do you want me to leave and let you fail most of your classes?" attitude dripped from her voice.

"...No...Let me just get changed. And no pictures."

She scoffed.

"Don't count on it."

Kim could just feel his eyes rolling.

A few minutes later she heard the closet door open.

"You could open your eyes now."

She did as she was told and found a fully dressed Jack in front of her.

"I suggest you take off your sweater, it gets pretty hot in here." He started. "Or is it just me?"

He smirked and through in a cocky smile.

Wow I really need to shrink down his ego a little bit.

"No thanks. I'm fine. " She covered her lie up remembering her scratches and bruises in her arm. The last thing she needed today was Jack asking her questions about it.

"Suit yourself." He commented before sitting down on his bed and patting the space next to him.

She hesitated before complying and sitting down.

"Before we start, I just wanted to say thank you for Friday." She thanked him shyly, considering she was supposed to hate him right now.

He flashed a smile, which surprised Kim. It wasn't a smirk or a cocky smile. It was fair and genuine. Something she has never seen before.

And she kind of liked it.

Her eyes traveled up to his eyes.

_Where they always this nice shade of brown? It seemed as if Kim was hypnotized with a shade of hot chocolate-_

Shut up!

She forced her brain to shut up realizing she had been staring at him for a full minute.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Don't touch anything." Kim rolled her eyes at him as he left.

She stood up from the bed, completely ignoring his command and checking out his room. It was a lot bigger than hers of course, but not as big as she imagined. She scanned her eyes on top of his messy desk untill she found a tiger beat magazine that caught her eye.

But it wasn't the magazine itself. It was the title of the cover. It was the reason people were staring at her all day long like she was an alien. Her eyes read the bold black words on top.

_**JACK ANDERSON DATING A FAN; KIMBERLY CRAWFORD?**_

* * *

**There you have it folks. The sixth chapter of BTO. Sorry it seemed kind of rushed in the end, I just wanted to get this over with.**

**I don't own tiger beat.**

**This is a really fun chapter for me with all the drama I hope you liked it. I think I did a pretty good job.**

**Anyway, see you guys soon'**

**~Gabby**


End file.
